Beautiful Distraction
by Lena18
Summary: HD Slash don't like, don't read! Harry and Draco are both feeling the pressure of certain expectations, not to mention reeling from bad breakups. They find escape in each other. Draco's not a wimp! Funny story. OotP Spoilers. NC17 links included
1. The Ball, the Valentine & the Tree

**Chapter 1: The Ball, the Valentine & the Tree **

Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers in any way. This story is for entertainment purposes alone, and I am not profiting from its distribution. These characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them.

Author's Note: Hi! A warning to the children, although this installation (and the following one, which I've already written) are both PG-13, future chapters are not. Be forewarned! To all readers that have already started this story, this part has been rewritten, so you may want to read it. It's an improvement, if I do say so myself. Happy reading!

Warning: SLASH

-----------------------

Laughter echoed throughout the Great Hall, ringing in the ears of the many students gathered there that night. It was Valentine's Day, and in honour of the event, a large number of Hogwarts' students had pleaded for an opportunity to celebrate. Dumbledore had given in, and the Great Hall had been transformed into a surreal fairyland. Pink, red, and white hearts floated above the students' heads while sickeningly sweet couples danced to sickeningly sweet music. That wasn't the worst of it however – if one investigated too closely in a few dark corners, one would find students taking part in unspeakable activities. Snape shuddered. He had investigated too closely about three hours ago, and had been so stunned that he'd been unable to even deduct house points. He was avoiding dark corners on all of St. Valentine's holidays from now on.

But back to the present: The house elves had gone all out, preparing a feast fit for the Queen of Hearts herself. The post that morning had been filled with Valentine's greetings, bringing hundreds of festive cards, chocolates, and flowers, and Snape had been quite disturbed to receive several love letters himself from "secret admirers." The day had gone downhill from there. He had developed an excruciating stomach ache that morning upon entering his Potions classroom, which had been decorated by some "thoughtful" house elves. Albus had twisted his arm into teaching special lessons that day concerning, of all things, _love_ potions, and his students had been unusually cheerful all day long.

Snape surveyed the room in disgust from his spot beside the punch bowl, having retreated there earlier in the evening, when Madam Trelawney had asked for a dance. He had refused to move from the spot ever since, despite earnest cajoling from both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. He searched in vain for misbehaving students, but was distraught to find none. Depressed, he turned back to the punch bowl. Snape jumped in surprise when he instead found Albus, who had crept up on him.

"I'm sure you're aware that you've offended Sybil," Dumbledore said candidly. "She's over there with Madam Pince right now, predicting your most unfortunate death."

Snape scoffed. "I'm sure she'll recover."

"I'm sure she will," Dumbledore agreed. "However, being devoured by giant pickled toads isn't as easy to bounce back from."

Slytherin's head of house raised one eyebrow expertly; in such a manner that one would believe he spent a good portion of his time practicing that specific manoeuvre. Actually, since no one knew what he did in his spare time, it was entirely possible.

'Giant pickled toads?" Snape repeated back, sounding entirely uninterested.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I don't know about you, but I don't think it seems fitting for such a fine Potions master to meet his end through being ingested by an amphibian. It doesn't sound like a very appealing death scene, now does it? Perhaps you should apologise?"

Snape sighed bitterly, and poured himself another cup of punch. It was only a suggestion, but Snape heard it as an order. He took a long swig from his pink plastic cup and handed it to Dumbledore. He then favoured the old man with a particularly nasty glare before making his way over to Trelawney begrudgingly, cursing under his breath all the while. Dumbledore smiled.

-----------------------

Draco groaned inwardly as Pansy dragged him onto the dance floor once again. He should _not_ have let his mother manipulate him into taking those dancing lessons. He was too good at it now, and Pansy appreciated it far too much. Although he secretly enjoyed dancing, he didn't enjoy dancing with Pansy. Plus his feet were in dire need of a break. Pansy ignored his protests however (not an unusual occurrence), and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes and batting her eyelashes in what he assumed she thought was an enticing manner. She really was the most superficial, simpering dolt he'd ever met.

"What are you thinking about?" Pansy whispered in his ear.

"You" he said simply. After all, it wasn't a lie.

She grinned. "I should have guessed."

Draco smiled in what he hoped resembled a loving way, and absently continued to guide them across the floor. He was searching for Potter before he even realized what he was doing. Well, a confrontation might make this night more enjoyable. At the very least, it would keep him from dying of boredom, and give him a chance to get away from Pansy for a little while. He looked back to her again, observing the face painted heavily with make-up, and the dress which clung to her skin in a way that left very little to the imagination. She caught him staring at her and mistook his look for that of a lustful gaze.

"You want to get out of here?" Pansy asked coyly.

He shook his head. "I've got to go do something. I'll only be a second."

Pansy pouted, and Draco sighed. He was going to have to use the pet name.

"Come on Pooh Bear, I'd feel selfish if I hogged you all night long. Why don't you see if Terry wants to take you for a spin around the dance floor? He's been staring at you all night, you know."

Pansy smiled. "Of course he has. But don't worry. You're still my only Stud Muffin."

Draco had to exert all of his willpower not to regurgitate his dinner then and there. He managed though, and got away without any further difficulty. 'Now to find Potter,' he thought. He searched the room, but was unable to spot the familiar messy black hair and askew glasses. Where _was_ Potter?

-----------------------

Meanwhile, a couple of 6th year Gryffindors were enjoying themselves thoroughly on the opposite side of the hall. 'Perhaps too thoroughly,'Hermione thought to herself, as Ron doubled over laughing at something Seamus had just said, punch shooting out of his nose. She shook her head, but couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. She had to admit, she was having a magnificent time herself, despite Ron's earlier, somewhat clumsy attempt at dancing. He'd stepped on her foot half a dozen times at least, but she'd barely minded. She looked over at Ron now. _Her_ Ron. Her cheeks grew warm with just the thought, before she shook her head to rid herself of such nonsense.

He caught her looking at him and, smiling, drew her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Want to go for another spin on the dance floor?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm having fun here for now," she replied, declining politely. Okay, she may not have minded the first time, but she'd like to be able to walk tomorrow morning.

Ron smiled again, obviously relieved. "Phew. I've got to admit, dancing's not really my thing."

"Really? I never would have guessed," she teased sarcastically. Ron rolled his eyes and kissed her softly.

"Oh, come on you two - none of that!" Dean admonished, shielding his eyes.

Hermione and Ron broke apart, blushing.

"Oh, really, Dean. I think it's sweet. Go on, continue!" Lavender instructed adamantly.

"Inappropriate public displays of affection are what Valentine's Day is all about!" Parvati chimed in from where she stood between Dean and Seamus. She was decked out in a ridiculously frilly set of pink robes.

"And here was me, thinkin' that Valentine's Day was all about love, and showin' people how much you care about them." Seamus shook his head. "I suppose I've had the wrong idea all along!"

Parvati elbowed him in mock annoyance. Lavender looked over at Ron, concern evident on her flushed face. "Should we maybe go spend some time with your sister, Ron? She seems a bit out of it."

Ron turned to where his sister stood, alone and looking pretty miserable. "Her friends dragged her here. I think its better if we leave her be. She's not feeling up to celebrating the joys of love, right now."

"Harry?" Parvati asked sympathetically.

"Who else?"

"Speaking of a certain Boy-Who-Lived," Hermione interjected, frowning as she scanned the room. "Where _is_ Harry?"

-----------------------

The boy in question had slipped out unnoticed about a half an hour ago. While the rest of his classmates had stayed inside enjoying their ball, Harry had walked down the long path to the lake, and scrambled up the tree in which he now sat. He was in an unusually melancholy mood that night, due, in part, to the article that had been featured in Witch's Weekly recently, entitled 'Harry's Heartbreak: A Not-So-Happy Valentine's Day.' Not to mention the article that had come out last week, in the Daily Prophet no less, detailing Harry's magnificent triumph over Death Eaters who had 'taken over the Ministry of Magic'. The information had remained classified throughout the summer while the Death Eaters were on trial, but all of the gory details were now public. Quite a mess they'd made of the actual facts, though. Sirius wasn't even mentioned.

Harry felt like he was drowning sometimes, smothered under a blanket of carefully constructed falsehoods and delicate lies. Thrust on him by what; a prophecy? A prophecy made by Trelawney, no less; an old bat whom most would agree was a nutcase - a fraud! Oh sure, they laugh with him when she predicts that he'll die next week. A giant ball of earwax falling from the sky to bury him alive? Ridiculous! Yet somehow when she says he'll save the world, everyone chooses to take her seriously. Suddenly, people are offering to do his homework for him, asking if he'd like to borrow their favourite jumper, passing him the sausage at breakfast even though he hadn't asked for any, building him temples…

The temple. Colin had started on it last month, and if Harry squinted he could just make it out from his tree. He wished he could blink at it and make it disappear. With sudden conviction, he squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again. No such luck. He was reminded suddenly of the time he'd borrowed 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' from the school library back when he lived with the Dursleys. He'd been about eight at the time, and old enough to have stopped believing in fairytales. But he'd grown so sure that his little cupboard under the stairs was the entranceway to the magical land of Narnia; a place where Dudleys and Dursleys would never be allowed – where he could escape them all, and live happily ever after with Aslan, Peter, Susan, and the others. He'd been disappointed then, too.

Although in some ways, the wizarding world had been his Narnia. At first. If he looked at everything that had happened in the past few years in that way, then maybe none of it was really all that bad. The Pevensie children had to deal with the White Witch – he had Voldemort. Good would triumph over evil eventually. Right?

"What; couldn't find yourself a date for the ball?"

The voice came from behind, and at the sound of it Harry whirled around about, only to lose his balance and land with a resounding_ thud_ at the intruder's feet.

"Graceful, Potter," Malfoy drawled.

Harry got up quickly, preparing himself for whatever Malfoy was planning to throw at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked gruffly, when it became clear that no hexes were being directed his way.

"What - no hello? No 'how are you doing, Draco? Enjoying the ball?' Really, Potter; your manners leave something to be desired. It must be the muggle upbringing."

"Funny, because; using that logic, as a 'Pureblood,' that makes you, what; _polite_? Sorry, Malfoy, you're going to have to work on your little theory, there. I'm not quite buying it."

Draco smiled. "Nice tree, Potter. I'll bet you feel right at home up there, huh - with all your squirrel friends? Almost as nutty as you are."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Harry said, dryly.

"Not that you're 'off your rocker' so to speak, but-"

"If you don't mind," Harry interrupted, "Could you get to the point? I'm not exactly in the mood."

Malfoy smirked. "What are you hiding from?" He asked smoothly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No? All right, let me rephrase that question. _Who_ are you hiding from?"

Harry heaved a sigh in exasperation. "Want to give me a clue, Malfoy? Because I'm drawing a blank over here."

Draco chuckled. "Fine, I'll play." He began circling Harry casually, who followed him warily with his eyes, but stayed rooted to where he stood. "Weasley and Granger?" he ventured. "Cute couple but, well Potter, I'll be honest-"

"That's a first." Harry muttered insolently. Malfoy ignored him, and continued.

"-they make me want to puke. Sickening, the way they can't keep their hands to themselves."

Harry picked a leaf out of his unruly hair and examined it for a moment before letting it fall to the ground. He wasn't going to let Malfoy get to him. Not tonight.

Malfoy took his lack of response as an invitation to continue.

"The Weaselette then? Break-ups can be tough; huh, Potter?"

Harry snorted at Malfoy's weak imitation of sympathy, but his heart twinged at the comment. She looked beautiful, tonight; maybe just because he knew now that he couldn't have her. Harry hated it when Malfoy was right. Harry had left the ball mainly because of her – because he couldn't stand that look on her face. He didn't understand why she felt she had the right to stare at him like that when she had been the one to break up with_ him_. Any misery she was feeling right now was her own fault. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Malfoy studied Harry's face carefully as his previous words sunk in. That was it. He'd gotten it. Malfoy smirked in satisfaction. This was going to be fun…

"It must have been a shame to lose a lay like that, though. I-"

Unfortunately, Draco didn't get a chance to finish his analysis of Harry's "tough break-up," having suddenly found himself up against the tree.

"You do _not_ speak about Ginny that way," Harry hissed.

Draco merely laughed. "Really? I thought I just had."

Harry glared at him narrowly through dangerous green eyes. His hands were shaking, and he couldn't remember having ever been this furious. "You're dead, Malfoy." he snarled.

Draco started in mock surprise. "Am I? My goodness, it's odd that I didn't notice. I must be preoccupied."

"Ginny doesn't concern you," Harry got out through clenched teeth.

"That was the problem, wasn't it Potter?" Malfoy asked redundantly, comprehension colouring his face. "That's why you're so worked up about this, isn't it?" Malfoy looked positively smug as he leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear, "Couldn't get it up?"

Harry punched him hard, and this time it was Draco who fell to the ground. Harry bent down and punched him again, and again, until his mind caught up with him and he realized what he was doing. He got up and, shooting one last malicious glance Malfoy's way, he backed off. The blonde haired boy lay sprawled out, half choking on his own blood, half laughing. Draco was always happiest when he was getting the best of Harry. The laughter rang in Harry's ears as he left the Slytherin lying in the dirt and began the long walk back to the castle.

-----------------------

Well, hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	2. Blabberers, Teeth & Break Ups

**Chapter 2: Blabberers, Teeth & Break-Ups**

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling (although I hope you have enough brains to have already assumed as much). This story is merely for my entertainment and anyone else who chooses to read it. I am not profiting from the creation of this writing. I am in no way affiliated with or possess these characters.

Warning:SLASH

Harry sat in Potions, dutifully copying down the ingredients as they appeared on the board, preparing to concoct something called a Blabber-Be-Gone Potion, or as Snape like to call it, the Finally-Some-Peace-And-Quiet Potion. Invented by Sir Thomas Eckelbert in 1902 (as Hermione had happily informed the class) it was meant to shut up even the most obnoxious of blabberers. Hermione was particularly excited about this one – she couldn't wait to try it on Lavender and Parvati. Seldom and few apart were the days when the two gossips weren't causing Hermione grief of some sort.

Harry smiled briefly to himself. He was somewhat regretting that Colin Creevey wouldn't be studying the Blabber-Be-Gone Potion until next year. Colin, president of the Harry Potter Fan Club (both figuratively and literally, they met on Tuesdays at 7:30 pm) besides being the owner of a camera with a shutter that never shut, seemed to possess a mouth with the same unfortunate quality.

"Mr. Potter?"

Snape's voice cut into Harry's thoughts, and he mentally shook himself for giving his least favourite professor the chance to catch him off guard.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain to us why tongue of elthrak is such a crucial ingredient in the Blabber-Be-Gone Potion?"

Hermione was kind enough to wait three seconds (a personal best) before raising her hand eagerly. Harry simply shrugged.

"You don't know? Tsk tsk Potter, you of all people should realize the importance of paying attention, especially during such a riveting lesson. I'm sure _you _would find this particular potion to be quite useful, seeing as the company you choose to keep have such _large_ mouths." He glared pointedly at Hermione, who dropped her arm to her side but glared right back at him.

"She needs such a large mouth to hold those giant buck teeth of hers." Malfoy remarked to Blaise, who smiled appreciatively.

Thankfully, Hermione missed this exchange, but Snape on the other hand…"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, did you wish to answer the question?"

Draco looked up, and smirked at Harry before responding. "Actually Professor, I did. The elthrak is a wildcat found in certain parts of Asia. They are mute and their tongues serve no purpose. Tongue of elthrak instigates the absence of speech. The creation of the Blabber-Be-Gone Potion in fact resulted in the well-known saying 'Cat got your tongue?' due to the role tongue of elthrak plays in the potion."

Snape appeared taken aback. "Excellent Mr. Malfoy, 15 points to Slytherin!"

The Gryffindors groaned collectively. "The elthrak can also be found in southern Europe." Hermione muttered to herself, obviously disappointed that Malfoy had been allowed to answer when she had not.

"And 15 points," Snape continued, "from Gryffindor, for inability to identify concepts."

Again, the Gryffindor side of the classroom groaned, but their professor simply turned back to the board. Harry turned to his friends to crack a joke regarding Snape's less-than-cheery mood (do you think he woke up on the wrong side of his coffin this morning?), but turned back again quickly. Ron was whispering something to Hermione which was making her blush beet red and giggle nervously as she watched the Potion Masters back carefully, in case he should turn around.

Harry sighed. Malfoy had been right about one thing the other night. Harry loved his friends, and he'd been the first to congratulate them when they finally realized their feelings for each other, but…well, they were rather sickening at times.

_Sickening is an understatement._ Harry thought grumpily, as the two lovebirds resumed their game of footsie under the desk.

Fortunately, the bell chose that moment to ring, ending the class to the joy of both the students and their professor, who, as usual, was the first to exit the classroom.

"Quidditch Practice tonight?" Hermione asked as they made their way through the dungeons.

"Nope, the Hufflepuffs have booked the pitch for tonight, we practice tomorrow." Harry responded somewhat sullenly.

"They'll need all the practice they can get, huh Harry? After all, when we whomp those pansies next week, we don't want to humiliate 'em _too_ bad." Ron said eagerly.

No one had been surprised when Harry had been named captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, nor when Malfoy received the same honour. Although Malfoy was a formidable opponent, Harry suspected the rumour that wizarding pinball machines had been installed in the Slytherin common room might have influenced Malfoy's promotion to team captain, rather than his talent as a seeker. Ron, who would be entering his 2nd season as the Gryffindor Keeper, fully supported Harry's theory 100. Despite the fact that the 'Weasely is our King' buttons had been retired after their 5th year, Harry wasn't expecting Ron to be directing any warm fuzzies Malfoy's way anytime soon. At least, not in this century.

"Well, that's great that you two have a free night, you can get some of that Herbology text work out of the way." Hermione pointed out helpfully, holding the door to the Great Hall open for the boys.

"Oh come on Hermione, one night of fun won't kill us!" Ron whined, sitting down at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"No, but it could kill your chances of passing Herbology." Hermione retorted.

"Pass the pumpkin juice." Harry said, hoping to avoid yet another schoolwork related squabble. Ron nudged it in his direction and then resumed piling food onto his plate, daring Hermione to continue the topic. She sighed and muttered something about lost causes before reaching for the egg salad. They ate in silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke again.

"Did you hear Malfoy in Potions? He's got some nerve!"

"We know. He's an evil, ferret-faced git with too much time on his hands." Ron replied, grabbing the rolls.

"He's more than that, he's a good-for-nothing prat with a superiority complex that-"

"Your teeth are fine 'Mione, not at all bucky, or whatever he said." Ron assured her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked sharply.

Ron put down his spoon. "What are _you_ talking about?" he said slowly.

"I'm talking about his 15 point answer that I should have been allowed to give!"

Ron gulped. "Err, that's…what…I'm…talking…about…too?" he tried.

"No it's not! What did he say about my teeth?"

"Harry! _Help_!" Ron muttered behind his hand. Hermione glared at him.

"There might have been a comment about the size of certain food chomping devices." Harry replied hesitantly.

"Well, that's just _great_! Y'know, I still don't know who told Madam Pomphrey that my teeth used to be bigger before she shrunk them, but they are going to get it _good_ someday. I got detention and everything, _plus_ she changed them back!" Hermione ranted.

"Hey, I like your teeth. They're cute. Like…a little beaver!" Ron said, trying to redeem himself. It didn't work.

Hermione stared at him, then stood up, grabbed his glass of pumpkin juice and dumped it over his head, before storming out of the Great Hall in a huff. Ron sat there dripping for a moment, before managing to speak.

"I tell you mate, that woman is bloody mad." Ron said, sputtering slightly. "Gone completely bonkers she has!"

Harry just laughed and threw him a napkin.

---------------------------

Ginny watched Hermione go from where she sat with her friends, and wondered idly what her fool of a brother had done this time. Not that she had been staring in the Golden Trio's direction. Far from it. She'd merely been observing the intricate patterning that covered the walls of the-

_Oh just stuff it _she told herself. _Nobody's listening, and it's not like you could be more obvious. You were staring at Harry. Again. What is that, the 56th time in the last four minutes? He's not going to come over here, and even if he did, it wouldn't matter. If you could go back in time you'd do the exact same thing and you know it. Nothing has changed. _

"Ginny, what's up? You've been mopey all morning!" Fiona, a bubbly brunette in Ginny's year asked.

"Nothing's up, just…moping." She replied.

"That would explain the mopeyness." Luna commented absently, off in her own world as usual.

"This isn't still about Harry is it?" Elsa asked tentatively.

"Still? It was only last week Elle!" Ginny exclaimed.

"But you broke up with him Gin…shouldn't you be over it by now?" Fiona pointed out.

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" She snapped.

"Okay." They all agreed, not wanting to push it. Since the break-up she had been quick to anger. She still refused to discuss the details with any of them, and they were worried about her.

"Did you all read about the Jabberwocky's mating ritual in this month's edition of _The Quibbler_?" Luna started, "Apparently they…"

Ginny let Luna's voice fade into the background, and continued to mope.

---------------------------

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, glancing over briefly to observe the Mudblood's departure of the Great Hall, before returning to his very meaningful, very top-secret conversation.

"You are getting it _all wrong_! You've _completely_ missed the point!" Pansy said, clearly frustrated by Draco's lack of comprehension. "Draco? Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yes, I'm listening. Look, it just doesn't make any sense, alright? Why would Joey have broken up with Dawson if she was still in love with him?!" Draco asked, thoroughly exasperated.

"Because she needed to _find _herself! She wasn't anything without Dawson, don't you see?"

"I'm sorry, does she think she can do _better_ than Dawson?"

"That's not the point, the point is that-"

"Because she _can't_. She's never had it as good as Dawson, so if she wants to just throw that _away_-"

"Draco let me explain-"

"Pansy," Draco stopped her, "Tell me you're not _actually _breaking off our relationship because of a muggle television show?"

"Well," she sniffed, "Joey had a point. I need to be by myself Draco. To grow as, as a person. To like, find myself and stuff." She wrinkled her brow. "Or something. Look," she took his hand, "We can still be friends."

Draco pulled his hand away. He couldn't believe this shit. Draco Malfoy did not get dumped. Not by anyone, and not for any reason. But especially not because of some teen soap opera called _Dawson Stream_ or whatever Pansy had said. Draco Malfoy was the dumper, _not_ the dumpee.

And to top it off, he was getting the "Let's be friends" speech?!

"Sure Pansy, great. Look, you can shove _friends_ up your arse, alright?"

He got up abruptly, sending several plates, glasses, and pieces of cutlery in different directions, and 'accidentally' stomping on Neville's foot on his way out of the Great Hall.

"Well," Pansy turned to Millicent, who was sitting beside her looking rather unconcerned by the whole affair, "that went surprisingly well."

Neville hopped up and down in the corner on one foot, holding the other and whimpering quietly.

---------------------------


	3. Quills, Quidditch & Awkwardness

**Chapter 3: Quills, Quidditch & All-Around Awkwardness**

Disclaimer: The characters appearing in this little story of mine belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any money from this story, as it is merely for my own entertainment and those who choose to read it.

Author's Note: Hey there, just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed, I always appreciate the feedback and I _love_ compliments! Still at PG-13 here, but don't worry, it's coming! Oh, and to Marsky, regarding the Harry/Ginny break up explanation – all will be revealed soon (as in now, in this chapter!) I was trying to do the create-some-suspense thing (did it work?). Enjoy!

Warning: SLASH

---------------------------

Harry woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face, which quickly vanished the minute he looked at the clock.

"Ron, wake up! We overslept and we've got 10 minutes until classes start!" Harry yelled to his friend, who was one bed over and still sound asleep, snoring lightly. Harry rummaged around for a pair of clean socks.

"Glrgh abomph" Ron mumbled.

Harry emerged triumphantly from his drawer with some Snitch socks. After having put them on he made his way over to Ron's bed, leaned over until his mouth was an inch away from Ron's ear and screamed-

"TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Ron jumped about three miles, hitting his head and swearing profusely before turning to glare at Harry, who was smiling innocently at his best friend.

"One of these days Harry" Ron grumbled, "I'm not going to forgive you for that."

"Yeah yeah. Get your uniform on Sleeping Beauty, Transfiguration's in 10 minutes. We're going to have to skip breakfast." Harry replied.

Ron's eyes widened. "No breakfast?! That's crazy talk Harry! Besides, we've at least got time to grab some toast on our way to class."

Harry sighed impatiently and checked the clock again. "Then you'd better hurry Ron, we can't afford detention from McGonagall tonight, we've got Quidditch practice."

"Okay, I'm moving. I'm moving." Ron got out of bed and dressed quickly.

"What happened this morning Harry? You always wake us up in plenty of time." Ron asked as they dashed through the halls.

"I was tired I guess." Harry answered, hoping to avoid this topic.

"Hermione would say you haven't been getting enough sleep lately." Ron made a face. "She still hasn't apologized for pouring that pumpkin juice all over me yesterday."

"I'm sleeping fine." Harry lied. The truth was, these days he was lucky to get two hours of consecutive sleep. He'd laid in his bed last night for hours before drifting off. And when he had finally slept he'd dreamed. Since Sirius' death Harry had been subject to two recurring nightmares. In the first he's forced to watch Sirius die all over again, powerless to stop it. In the second he manages to save Sirius, goes to live with his godfather, defeats Voldemort, and lives happily ever after. He'd dreamt that second dream last night, the worst of the two in his opinion. Although he had woken up with a smile on his face, two seconds later his dream world came crashing down around him, and he was faced once more with the harsh reality of his life.

Harry and Ron hurried into Transfiguration just as the bell sounded. Hermione turned back to watch them enter but then stared straight ahead again, determined to ignore her infuriating boyfriend. Professor McGonagall gave them a disapproving glance as they made their way to their seats, Harry sitting beside Hermione and Ron on his other side.

"Oh bollocks." Ron muttered. "Harry, do you have an extra quill?"

Harry looked in his schoolbag. "No, sorry Ron."

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione?" he said, leaning over Harry to talk to her. "Do you have a quill I could borrow?"

"Harry, would you please tell your unprepared friend that he can borrow a quill when he apologizes?" Hermione replied stonily, still refusing to look at either of them.

"_Me_ apologize?! You were the one who dumped pumpkin juice all over me! I'm the one who deserves an apology!"

Hermione just 'hmphed' and began to take notes. Seamus handed Ron a quill.

"Why _thank you_ Seamus." Ron said loudly. "What a great friend you are."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

---------------------------

"Can you believe her?" Ron exclaimed as they exited the Great Hall after dinner that day, heading to the Quidditch Pitch. "She's been ignoring me all day! She hasn't said a word to me in 24 hours!"

"Look Ron" Harry said, somewhat annoyed that his friend hadn't been able to talk about anything else all day long. "If you just apologized to her-"

"_I'm_ not the one who needs to apologize Harry! She should apologize for being over-sensitive and unreasonable, not to mention stubborn and-"

"Ron" Harry interrupted, "You're _both_ being stubborn, as usual. Besides, by this time tomorrow you'll be snuggling by the fire and laughing at how silly you were both being, so save your breath. I don't wanna hear it."

Ron looked taken aback, and more than a little ticked off. "Well, excuse me! I thought you were my friend who cared, but I guess I was mistaken!"

"Damn right, I don't care! I'm sick of hearing you complain all the time!"

"Hey, just because my sister broke up with you doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

They were both silent for a beat as Ron's words settled in the air.

Ron sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. You know how much it sucks that you two are over, hell, if you guys had gotten married we would have been brothers."

"Let's just drop it, alright?" Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah, sure. Okay." Ron agreed quickly. An awkward silence fell over the two friends. One that was unfortunately disrupted a few seconds later.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Malfoy came up from behind them, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, and looking rather smug.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry said half-heartedly.

The blonde boy smirked. "Pothead and Weasel _fighting_? Trouble in paradise you two?"

"Get lost ferret face." Ron said.

Malfoy of course ignored him. "Those were nice dress robes you wore to the Valentine's Day Ball Weasel. What, did your father rob Gringotts or something?" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

Ron turned red. "Listen Malfoy, you-"

Harry stepped in. "We don't have time for this, we've got practice. Come on Ron."

"How's the mudblood Weasely? Still haven't made up after that lover's spat the other day? Orange is really your colour y'know, matches your hair." Malfoy called after them.

"Just ignore him." Harry advised as Ron seethed.

"I tell you Harry, someday…" Ron trailed off.

"Someday he'll get exactly what's coming to him." Harry finished. "But until then we can just satisfy ourselves with kicking his arse in the game against Slytherin next month."

Ron smiled. "Can't wait."

---------------------------

Draco fumed all the way back to the dungeons. He'd been looking forward to going at it with Hogwarts' Golden Boy, relieve some of his pent up energy. And for Potter to just snub him like that was humiliating. As if he hadn't had enough of that recently. The other Slytherins had been having a jolly old time with the news that Pansy had been the one to break it off. It hadn't reached the rest of his classmates as far as he knew, but when it did he was sure the Gryffindors would have a field day.

Father wouldn't be pleased either. That was exactly what he needed now, his father sending another angry owl detailing his disappointment at Draco's latest attempt to tarnish the Malfoy name. Lucius never sent Howlers – they were too undignified – but he always found other ways to express his displeasure. Draco shuddered involuntarily. Sometimes he wished his father had been sent to Azkaban, but as usual Lucius had known exactly what strings to pull and which people to blackmail.

Malfoy and his lackeys entered the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle went off to play 'Bop It', a game they had invented last year. One of them stood in front of a couch with a Beater club and the other hid behind it. Then the boy behind the couch would randomly stick their head up several times, and the boy with the club would attempt to 'Bop' them before the head disappeared again. The game ended when one of them lost consciousness.

Malfoy shook his head. And people wondered why they were so stupid. Just one round of Bop It guaranteed the loss of at least 50 brain cells.

Draco headed towards his bedroom. Since the break up he preferred to spend as little time as possible in the common room. It gave his peers less of an opportunity to mock him. Unfortunately, he was stopped before he could exit the room.

"Hey Draco" someone called after him.

The voice belonged to Cassandra Demos, the "raven-haired goddess of Slytherin" as Blaise called her. Blaise had spent 5th year fawning all over her, and most of 6th year so far as well. As of yesterday, she had rejected him 67 times.

"What is it Cassandra?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Cassie." She corrected. "I heard about you and Pansy…"

Draco shifted defensively. "Look, I don't know what they might have told you but I was the one who dumped _her_."

Cassie smiled. "I figured someone had gotten the story wrong." She said, playing provocatively with his tie.

"Yeah well, you can't believe everything you hear." Draco said stiffly.

"I thought maybe…" she ran her finger along his jaw line, "we might take this opportunity to get to know each other better." She finished coyly.

Draco wasn't sure exactly how to respond to her invitation. After all, Blaise was one of his good friends. So Draco thought it over carefully. For one second.

"Sounds like a great idea." He said, taking her hand and leading her up to his room. After all, Blaise wasn't such a great friend. Draco distinctly remembered him taking the last piece of gooseberry pie just the other night, the piece which Draco had been eyeing. So really, Blaise deserved it.

---------------------------

Later that night, Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire, attempting to finish off the Transfiguration essay they'd been assigned that day. She wrote furiously with her quill, pausing every now and then to cross reference with the text on her lap and nibbling on her bottom lip in concentration. Something Ron always said he thought of as one of her more adorable little quirks. At that thought she determinedly stopped her nibbling.

Ginny sat down gingerly next to the older girl and cleared her throat nervously.

"One sec Gin." Hermione said without looking up. Ginny sat patiently for another minute while Hermione continued to write.

"Okay, what's up?" Hermione asked, putting down the quill and smiling with satisfaction at the finished essay before her.

"Oh, I was just wondering how you were doing and if you had a good time at the Valentine's Day Ball and if you liked graham crackers and _I can't stop thinking about him_!" Ginny rambled somewhat hysterically, hiding her face in her hands at the last part.

Hermione smiled mentally. Ginny always reminded her of those women you see who walk into a store to buy a pregnancy test and end up buying a screwdriver, Christmas lights and two heads of cabbage, hoping that the pregnancy test would somehow be less obvious that way.

She didn't say any of that however, just sighed sympathetically like any good friend would. "I'm pretty sure he's been thinking about you a lot recently as well."

"Really?" Ginny asked eagerly. "Y'think?" Hermione nodded.

It was Ginny's turn to sigh this time. "I'm just…having second thoughts I guess. I didn't expect it to be this hard!"

"Look Gin, I can't really give you advice when I don't know the break up circumstances in the first place." Hermione said slowly, somewhat hoping that Ginny would finally spill. She was kinda curious, neither Harry nor Ginny had really given an explanation for their sudden split. Although Ginny had assured Ron that she didn't need Harry's teeth knocked out.

"I think though that in situations like these you just have to trust that you made the right decision for the right reasons, despite how hard it might be." Hermione finished.

The redheaded girl shook her head. "I know…I know you're right but…well, maybe I can help him."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What do you mean Gin?"

Ginny attempted to look anywhere other than Hermione's face. "It's just that lately, he's seemed…distant. Like something bothering him, but he won't talk to me. And I really tried to be understanding and get him to open up but, well, you know Harry…"

Hermione smiled wearily. "Oh, I know Harry alright." Hermione exhaled deeply. "He has a really hard time communicating feelings."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Exactly. So then I thought I could just be there for him. But he always seemed to be somewhere else…mentally, I mean. And when we would, y'know…" Ginny flushed in embarrassment.

"You were _sleeping together_?" Hermione whispered incredulously.

"No!" Ginny said, apparently shocked. "Like, fool around I mean. He never really seemed to, like, get into it…"

"Oh." Hermione replied, unsure of what to say. "OH!" she exclaimed as realization dawned on her. "Well, then um, you probably made the right decision. You both probably just need some time apart, give Harry his space." Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Ginny winced. "I guess you're right, I just needed to hear it from someone else. Thanks Hermione." She got up to go, then turned around again. "Can we pretend this conversation never happened?"

"I think that can be arranged." Hermione responded shakily. "I'm planning on performing a memory charm on myself tonight anyways. There are some things I really don't need to know about my friends." Ginny smiled, and then both girls looked up as the portrait hole opened.

"Do you _really_ think it would be too risky to try that new move in the game against Hufflepuff next week?" Ron asked Harry as the two boys walked into the room. "Because I think if we…" Ron lost his train of thought when he spotted Hermione.

"Just go talk to her mate." Harry whispered encouragingly, giving Ron a nudge in her direction.

As Ron walked nervously up to Hermione, Harry turned to go to his room, only to bump right into Ginny.

"Oh, sorry." Harry stammered, somewhat shaken.

"My fault." She smiled weakly. "How are you?"

"Good. Good. Quidditch is…fun." He replied.

"Good." She gave him an odd look. "Alright then, well I've got homework so…"

"Me too!" Harry said, maybe a bit too loudly.

"Yeah okay. Um, bye." Ginny said, walking off.

"Bye." Harry said quietly to himself.

---------------------------

So, what did you think? That one was a bit longer than the last. Just so you know, Draco/Harry action coming up VERY soon, I just wanted to establish a bit first, I hate it when people do the totally unrealistic "Oh I'm in love with you Draco" "Really Harry, that's so funny because I've secretly been pining for you the last 6 years of my life as well even though I've spent my every free moment making your life miserable" thing. Drives me crazy. Anyways, REVIEW or die. Okay, that's not very nice of me. Review or I'll never post another chapter ever again. Hmmmm, not much better. Oh well, I'll work on it.


	4. Insomnia, Closets & Hormones

**Chapter 4: Insomnia, Closets & Hormones**

Disclaimer: The characters and settings found in this story were created by J.K. Rowling. I'm merely playing in her sandbox, so to speak. Not making any money, blah blah blah, don't own anything but the plot, blah blah blah, now on to the fun part.

Author's Note: Thank you thank you all who have reviewed, it's great to hear enthusiasm about the story (I even had someone email me personally!). Honestly, it's hard to know how much this kind of feedback means unless you're a writer yourself. Now, this is the first episode with some Harry/Draco action, so it is important now more than ever that you REVIEW people! Got it? Good.

Warning: SLASH

---------------------------

Harry lay in bed that night, counting Hippogriffs, reciting the alphabet backwards, tossing and turning. It was all useless, possibly because he wasn't entirely keen on falling asleep in the first place. He wasn't so eager to experience another Sirius-centred nightmare. He could go to Madam Pomfrey and ask for a Dreamless Sleep Potion, but he'd really rather not give everyone yet another reason to be concerned about him. The summer had been a nightmare, receiving letters every day absolutely dripping with sympathy, consolation and false cheer. He'd ripped up most of them and refused to owl anyone back, finally prompting the Weaselys to come and take him away to the Burrow.

That was when he and Ginny got together, and for awhile he'd been able to forget about Sirius, the prophecy and his approaching fight-to-the-death against Voldemort. But then of course, that all went to hell when Ginny broke up with him. He still wasn't entirely clear why to be honest. Oh, she'd explained alright, using terms like 'unresponsive' and 'in different places right now'. And looking back Harry knew he hadn't really been giving her the attention she deserved. In a way he was kind of ashamed of himself, which made interaction with his redheaded ex a painful and tricky business.

Harry sighed. He supposed it was just the impending sense of doom catching up with him. You'd think people would give him a little bit of leeway. Not every teenager had the fate of the world resting on their shoulders.

Ron snored loudly from the bed beside his and Harry flopped his head back on the pillow in exasperation. At this rate he was never going to fall asleep.

---------------------------

Draco left his room shortly after Cassandra did. As enjoyable as their encounter had been, there was always something rather…unfulfilling about the whole thing. Something was always missing with his conquests and Draco knew exactly what it was. The passion. The kind in trashy romance novels or R-rated movies. Oh sure, it was always hot, but never exactly in the I'll-die-if-I-don't-have-you-right-now sort of way. He was still looking for that. Either way, he couldn't stand to be cooped up in that room any longer, and he needed some space to breathe, not to mention, to think. As usual, the subject of deep thought was none other than his father and the decision that Draco would be forced to make this year. He'd known all of his life that this moment was coming, but as it approached it was becoming more and more unclear what his response would be.

A few years ago his world had been black and white, good and evil. It had never occurred to him then _not_ to say yes. Now however, the black and white had somehow merged, forming several varying hues of grey, indistinguishable, foggy, and uncertain. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it all. Good versus evil. Right versus wrong. Did any of it even exist?

That was one thing he envied in Potter, his sense of conviction. Potter at least knew what he was doing, and he knew why he was doing it. Draco still didn't have a fucking clue. Not that he was jealous of Potter or anything as absurd as that.

Speaking of Potter…

As Draco rounded a corner the two boys collided with one another, Harry instinctively grabbing Malfoy's arm in an attempt to prevent himself from falling. Draco of course would have none of that and shook Harry off immediately.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Draco flashed a superior grin. "I'm sleepwalking."

Harry raised one eyebrow sceptically.

"What about you Potty, couldn't sleep?"

However, instead of responding, Harry's eyes darted down the hallway.

"What's the matter, did you have a bad dream?" Draco taunted.

"Shut up Malfoy. Listen."

Surprised, Draco closed his mouth and listened. The two boys stood in silence for a moment, Draco straining to hear what Harry was hearing, when suddenly Harry stiffened.

"Filch. Shit!" He whispered urgently, scanning the passage for a hideout.

Harry and Draco both bolted for the nearest escape, an unassuming storage closet just a few feet away.

"Get the hell out Potter, this is my hiding spot and there's no room for you!" Malfoy whispered fiercely as Harry slammed the door behind them.

"I saw it first Malfoy, it's _my_ hiding spot."

They both froze, however, as they heard Filch in the hall they had previously been standing in.

"If he catches us I'm telling him you were kidnapping me." Malfoy muttered, suddenly uncomfortably aware of how close Potter was standing. The closet was obviously not meant to hold two people, or even one for that matter. He shifted in an attempt to increase the space between them, however he only succeeded in getting his foot stuck in what he assumed was a bucket.

Harry snorted. "Right, like anyone would want to abduct you. They'd be begging for mercy after half an hour spent in your company."

Malfoy looked relatively insulted. "I'll have you know that I am very abductable Potter. What with my wealth, charm, good looks and-"

"Spare me Malfoy." Harry too was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with their situation. "Would you bloody well stop moving?! You're stepping on my foot!"

Malfoy grinned and ground his heel into Harry's toes. "Oh, is this your foot?" he asked innocently.

Harry hissed in pain. "Yes, you wanker, it is. Now get off it!"

Malfoy shifted again and scowled. This was just how he was hoping the day would end, being stuck in a closet with the person he detested most in the world. Not.

"Do you think he's gone?" Malfoy asked after awhile.

"I don't know, probably." Harry answered moodily.

Malfoy took a step towards the closet door, hoping to be able to peek out and get a glimpse of the hallway. Unfortunately, he didn't quite make it that far, the bucket somewhat hindering his ability to move freely. Instead he lost his balance, crashing into Harry and sending them both sprawling into one corner of the closet.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you." Harry muttered under his breath, attempting to disentangle their limbs. Malfoy's scowl, if possible, grew more pronounced.

"Fuck it Potter, why're you so damn clumsy?" Draco complained as he somewhat frantically endeavoured to pull himself up again.

"Me?! That was _all_ you Malfoy, believe me."

Malfoy pushed Harry roughly. "Get off me now Potter or I'll-"

For the second time that night though, Harry shushed the Slytherin, this time covering Draco's mouth with his hand as the two boys distinctly heard Filch's footsteps in the corridor outside.

Draco again tried to shove Harry off him, but Harry gripped him tightly. "One more move Malfoy and we've both got detention for the rest of the year." Harry warned quietly.

Draco was really starting to not like this, especially the part where Harry's hand was on his mouth. Also the part where Harry was physically on top of him, practically straddling him at this point. The Gryffindor's rasping breath tickled his neck, and it was all of a sudden really hot in the stupid closet.

Harry's eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark now, and he found himself staring right at the blond boy, who didn't appear to be altogether pleased with their situation. Harry wasn't enjoying it himself. He paused in his thoughts as something caught his eye. Funny the things you overlook about a person. Malfoy had a scar on his forehead as well, not anywhere near as obvious and not in the shape of a lightning bolt, but it was there. Harry wondered vaguely how he got it. Weird.

Draco tried not to squirm under Harry's gaze, but to be honest it was rather unnerving. _Fuck, who turned up the heat?_ he thought to himself as his face flushed. His heart was pounding now and he was sure that Harry could hear it. The close contact was making him crazy. Was Filch ever going to leave?!

Harry looked away when he realized he was staring, and tried to avoid looking directly at the boy underneath him, who was wriggling in, well, a really not good way. Harry's eyes widened suddenly. No, this was really not good. Not good not good not good.

"Stop moving." Harry whispered desperately. Draco ignored him. "I mean it Malfoy, stop moving!"

Draco grunted. "I think he's gone Potter, so can we get the hell out of here now please?" He said roughly, resuming his attempts to get up.

"No, we can't. Just wait another minute!"

But Malfoy had already felt it, and he stopped struggling under Harry immediately.

"Potter," he said slowly, "Please, gods, _please_ tell me that's your wand."

Harry gulped. Although it would not have previously seemed possible, the small closet grew even hotter and the air even more filled with tension.

The seconds ticked by as both the boys refused to speak or move. In truth, neither knew what to do now. Harry was dying of embarrassment, just praying that someone would do or say something. And soon. All Draco could think of however was _it_, digging into his hip. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Which was made even more difficult when he realized that air was no longer filling his lungs.

"Fuck, I can't breathe Potter!" Malfoy gasped.

"Me neither." Harry said, relieved that at least the never-ending silence had ended.

Malfoy grimaced. "No, I mean it, I can't breathe!" he rasped, grabbing his throat.

"Oh! Sorry!" Harry scrambled off him. Malfoy got up slowly, coughing a little bit.

"We…" he started, fumbling for the words and pointing somewhat foolishly at both of them and then at the ground they'd just been sitting on. "This…"

"I…" Harry tried.

This was certainly not what Draco had been expecting when he decided to go for a walk that night. And now…now Potter was standing in front of him looking so scared and vulnerable and, and gods all Draco wanted to do was touch him again. He'd never felt this kind of energy before. It filled the small space between them, crackling and just begging to be crossed. Malfoy didn't know exactly what he was doing as he stepped towards Harry again, this time with no bucket hindering his movements.

"What're you doing?" Harry struggled to form the words. He stepped away from Malfoy and his back hit the other wall of the closet.

Harry's innocent confusion only fuelled Malfoy on as he invaded Harry's space again. "This." He ground his hips into Harry's, who moaned involuntarily at the sudden contact. Harry looked up at Draco, just an inch taller than him, and was surprised to find his own desire mirrored in the other boy's eyes.

"Malfoy I-"

"Shut up Potter." Draco growled, before claiming Harry's lips roughly. It was a moment before Harry reacted, he was in shock. He tried in vain to push Malfoy off him, succeeding only in getting his arms pinned to the wall. Draco took Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling until finally Harry parted his lips in the most delicious moan Draco had ever heard. He grinned into Harry's mouth, despite what a turn-on it had been when Harry was fighting back, Malfoy preferred this considerably. He took the opportunity to delve into uncharted territory. Suddenly, as their tongues met, wrestling for dominance in the most pleasurable of their fights so far, it all made sense. Finally, Draco felt satisfied.

Harry drew back from the kiss, prepared to smack Malfoy and get the hell out of there. However, at some point Malfoy had moved his hands into Harry's hair, and pulling Harry's head roughly to the side, attacked his neck. Harry gasped at the sensation, trying desperately to regain some sense of himself, but he'd already lost the battle. He whimpered, his breath catching in his throat as Malfoy drew Harry's skin into his mouth.

Draco gained reassurance from this, feeding off Harry's reactions. He ran his hands under Harry's shirt and up his chest, sending hot waves sweeping into Harry's belly. When Draco pinched a nipple, Harry's breath went ragged with desire and he felt his knees begin to buckle, despite the continuous inner turmoil still raging in his brain. Harry's mind was not having any of this, it was just too wrong, not to mention sick, not to mention that Harry wasn't gay, so-

"Get off." Harry breathed, although not entirely meaning it. Draco chose to ignore him.

"Get off!" Harry repeated more urgently. Draco just smirked.

"Soon." He promised, moving his hand down between the two of them and rubbing Harry's fairly obvious erection through his trousers.

Harry shivered at Draco's double meaning, but his mind remained firm. This was going to stop. Now.

"I said get off!" Harry said again, grabbing Draco's wandering hand and shoving it away from him.

Malfoy let go of Harry and stepped back, obviously pissed off now. "Hell Potter, it was your idea. Don't act like you weren't a willing participant."

"But I wasn't! Willing that is! You were bloody well forcing yourself on me!" Harry sputtered.

"Oh sure." Draco replied sarcastically. "Because that's how I get my kicks. Locking myself in closets with arch enemies and then raping them. Gee, my favourite activity! Great way to spend a Friday night! Right up there with suicide and death by skrewt stings!" His voice was rising in volume and hysteria with every syllable.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Harry said insistently. "Filch could still be around!"

"Isn't that what you want?! Shouldn't you be screaming for help right about now?!" Draco yelled at him.

Harry was starting to become a little bit frightened.

"No? Okay, I'll do it for you. Filch!" he screamed, "Potter and I are in the storage closet and I'm attempting to have my wicked way with him, so you'd better come rescue him before I pounce again!"

Both were shaking now, Draco from anger, Harry from fear. Harry held his breath, fully expecting Filch to burst through the closet door any second to condemn them to an eternity of mopping floors and polishing trophies. He exhaled a few moments later when it became clear that Malfoy's outburst hadn't been heard. He shoved the Slytherin into the wall.

"You idiotic prat! Do you want your grandchildren to be serving detention 50 years from now?" He said venomously.

They both stood on opposite sides of the closet breathing heavily, and trying to put as much space between them as possible, which wasn't a lot.

Harry was the first to speak this time. "This is just…bad."

Draco smiled wryly. "I thought it was kinda good actually."

Harry shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"We are never going to talk about this again." Harry said firmly. "This did not happen."

"Really? So you didn't enjoy it the teensiest little bit?" Malfoy asked mockingly.

Harry glared. "No, I didn't."

Malfoy smirked. "Oh, okay then." He brushed himself off, opened the door, and just before walking out, turned to Harry and said in an amused tone, "You're still hard by the way."

---------------------------

So everyone, what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! I've written a lot of the next chapter, but none of you are going to get to see any of it until I see 20 good REVIEWS! I know, I'm so evil, aren't I? I hate when other authors do it, and here I am now doing it myself. Ah well, that's the way the cookie crumbles. Now, REVIEW and let me know what you thought of the first steamy scene of the chapter. Any requests or suggestions are certainly welcome. Oh, and REVIEW!


	5. Gossip, Paper Mache & Interruptions

**Chapter ****5****: Gossip, Paper Mache & Interruptions**

Disclaimer: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and any other characters who may appear in this story are property of J.K. Rowling, not me. Well, the interesting characters are hers anyways. I own Eugene and Cassandra. But back to disclaiming things. This piece of fan fiction is in fact just that – FAN fiction. That is, it's written by a fan. As in not J.K. Rowling. Oh, and I'm not making any money. Not that this is worth any money. I think I have about $12.50 right now in my little piggy bank. It's actually quite a cute piggy bank, it's got this little tail that - oh, am I being annoying again? Oops. Anyways…

Author's Note: Hi again all! Hey, does anyone actually read these? If you do then good for you. I'm such a hypocrite writing these author's notes though, I never read author's notes on other peoples' fan fictions. I'd rather just get right into the story. Well, I am SO sorry it took me this long to post again, my parents kidnapped me and took me up to my cottage where I was held hostage far away from civilized society, not to mention internet access. Now, don't be alarmed everyone, but some stuff that may in fact resemble plot (Draco: Gasp - is there actually a plot? I thought we were just gonna fuck! Damn!) will be surfacing in the next chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I LOVE to hear from you all. Now, stop listening to me babble on and read the chapter!

Warning: SLASH

---------------------------

The next morning, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron, trying desperately to think of anything other than what had happened last night. Unfortunately, the universe was having none of it. Everywhere he turned he was reminded of that dreadful occurrence. Well, not everywhere, but from his seat he had a very good view of a certain Slytherin who he had _so_ not made out with last night. Harry tried desperately to avoid actually making eye contact, however, he was unsuccessful. Their eyes met for a split second before both boys quickly looked away, Harry's face reddening. He was surprised though at how equally unwilling Malfoy had been to meet his gaze.

Harry shook himself mentally, he shouldn't be acting like this, he should be trying to act normal. Hermione had definitely noticed that something was up, and Harry wanted to avoid questions at all costs. Even Ron had seemed to catch on that Harry wasn't quite himself. When he'd asked Ron earlier what day it was and Ron had said Thursday, the fact that Harry had then replied, "Oh, so do we have classes today then?" had given Ron some suspicions. Not to mention that 20 minutes later Harry had walked straight into the closed doors of the Great Hall after having spotted Malfoy. He had then proceeded to insist that he'd done it on purpose in order to wake himself up a bit, and had been about to sit down at the Hufflepuff table before Ron had reminded him that the Gryffindor table was two to the left.

Honestly, could he be any more pathetic?

"So, guess what Lavender and Parvati were talking about last night?" Hermione asked casually, trying to contain her glee at being the one to break the news.

"What?" Harry asked, grateful for a distraction, although he wasn't really that eager to hear what Hermione had to say. Lavender and Parvati's gossip wasn't Harry's favourite topic.

"Well, I'm not really sure if I should be encouraging this kind of rumour. Although, it's actually a proven fact, seeing as there were witnesses, so really, it's more like a nugget of knowledge, right?" Hermione reasoned gravely, although those who knew her would know that she was merely holding out on them. Lavender and Parvati had been a bad influence on her this year, and she'd actually been known to occasionally enjoy the two girls' wagging tongues. That wasn't to say however, that they didn't get on her nerves just as often as before.

Ron looked up from his Batty Bacon upon realizing that the gossip must be really juicy, since Hermione was entertaining the idea of spreading it. This was really quite astonishing, given that under normal circumstances no one, save Voldemort himself, could distract Ron from Batty Bacon. Seeing as no one was speaking, Hermione continued trying to convince herself.

"So really, if I have a nugget of knowledge, and I don't pass it on, that would be wrong. Why, it would be a slap in the face to the founders of this school, who came together to create Hogwarts so that-"

"Hermione, why don't you just tell us?" Ron said, resuming his previous activities, which had basically involved shoving bacon at his face as fast as he possibly could.

"You'll like this Harry." Hermione smiled, and then continued mysteriously, "It seems you are no longer the most recently dumped 6th year."

Harry shrugged. "So what?"

Hermione was able to contain herself for only a few more seconds before she exploded.

"Pansy dumped Malfoy!" Hermione announced, sounding positively giddy. She then caught herself and resumed her normal, more composed tone. "It happened just a few days ago."

"WHAT!?" Ron exclaimed, spitting his bacon everywhere in his uncontained excitement. This was probably a good thing, seeing as this distracted Hermione while all of the blood rushed out of Harry's face at the mention of Malfoy.

"Ronald Weasely! Could you possibly be any more disgusting? Learn some table manners and don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded furiously, flicking a piece of Batty Bacon off her cheek in disgust. Ron was beyond caring what his girlfriend was yammering on about at this point however.

"This is the best news of the century! I can't believe it, I've actually got something on that bleach blonde bastard! Harry, did you hear her? Isn't this great?!" Ron said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Harry attempted a normal smile. "Yeah, that's super Ron. Bet he's not so smug now."

Ron seemed satisfied with this. "You bet he's not!" He turned back to his girlfriend. "How was this not the first thing you said to me when you saw me this morning? You made us listen to you drone on about Goblin wars all the way to breakfast! Boooooring!"

Hermione glowered. "Well Ron, if you had any real understanding of how the Butleigh Conference impacted goblin relations in the 19-"

"This is too huge!" Ron interrupted, entirely unconcerned by the beginning of yet another lecture about his lack of initiative in the classroom. "What happened _exactly_? Tell me everything! Why did Pansy do it? What did he say? Did he yell?" Ron was absolutely over the moon. "Oh! Oh! Did he cry? Please tell me he cried!"

Hermione still looked as though she was planning on holding a grudge over the whole bacon deal, but she changed her mind and opted to join Ron in his taking-advantage-of-Malfoy's-misfortune business instead. It was just a little bit of harmless gossip, and as a young witch she was perfectly entitled to enjoy a little juicy tidbit. After all, it's not every day that your arch-enemy gets dumped in such a horrifyingly humiliating fashion.

Having convinced herself that she was merely acting her age, she continued in excitement. "It was so great Ron! Remember how a few days ago Malfoy barged out at dinner? Well, he…" Hermione continued to relay all the information Lavender and Parvati had supplied her with, only pausing to agree with Ron's occasional under-handed insults and share animated delight.

Harry nodded, smiled, and tried to appear as ecstatic as his two friends. In reality however, he was feeling very defeated. It seemed as though his attempts to escape thoughts about a certain Slytherin were proving to be entirely futile. Also, imagining Malfoy being dumped was hard to picture. The two words somehow sounded very wrong in the same sentence. _Although,_ Harry thought hastily, _if I were dating him which I'm not I would dump him because I don't want to be dating him which is why I'm not so I can't dump him but if I was dating him I would because I don't like him and don't want to be dating him._

Harry nodded slightly to himself in affirmation of this fact, choosing to ignore how his logic was entirely round-about and rather, err, illogical. Harry Potter did not want to be anywhere near Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy. As a matter of fact, Harry Potter despised Draco Malfoy.

Having reached this decision, Harry decided he was going to just drop the subject and never think about it again. Whatever had happened between him and Malfoy last night had been a fluke. That was it. He would just forget about it, pretend it never happened. Which is what he had said last night, so there you go, he was already on the right track. Right?

Before Harry could get himself confused again with his illogical logic, his thoughts were interrupted by a hearty tap on the shoulder.

"Harry, hi." Colin Creevey said cheerily, smiling a little bit too widely for Harry's comfort. Beside him stood Eugene Silverstone, Vice President of the Harry Potter Fan Club.

"What's up Colin?" Harry asked, trying to appear normal again.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that the temple is coming along just fine…" Colin started, glancing somewhat conspiratorially at Eugene. Harry held back a sudden strong impulse to roll his eyes.

"…but we've been thinking that it really needs to have something to sort of centre it, provide focus and…inspiration. So we were wondering…" Colin paused, and again looked to Eugene, who appeared to be pretty nervous by now. "We were wondering" Colin repeated, "How you would feel about maybe posing for an oil painting?"

Harry simply stared at him. After a few seconds went by in silence Colin began to look a bit nervous himself. "Eugene here is really good with paint." Colin said awkwardly. "And it would be very tasteful, y'know, so it's not like you'd-"

"Colin?" Harry replied in a voice that, although quiet, immediately caught the attention of almost the whole of the Gryffindor table.

"Yes?" Colin asked hesitantly.

"I DON'T WANT AN OIL PAINTING!" Harry yelled, causing several of his classmates to wince. The Great Hall was perfectly silent for a beat, and then everyone resumed their conversations as though nothing had happened.

Colin nodded in earnest. "Right, okay. Sure, no problem Harry." He and Eugene made themselves scarce.

"Harry, don't you think that maybe you could try to be a little nicer? After all, they're going to a lot of trouble for you." Hermione reminded gently, hoping not to set off another nerve.

"I didn't ask for a bloody temple." Harry grumbled. Choosing to ignore the Gryffindors who were still sneaking curious glances his way, he focused on the breakfast in front of him, which he still hadn't touched.

Out in the corridor two dejected Harry Potter Fan Club members sat on a bench.

"I told you he'd say no." Eugene said.

Colin shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try." They sat in silence for a moment. "Hey!" Colin exclaimed suddenly. "I've got the best idea!"

"What?!" Eugene asked enthusiastically. Colin's ideas _were_ the best.

"He doesn't want an oil painting, right?" Eugene nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so no oil painting. Here's what I'm thinking - we make a paper mache model of his head and then attach it to the temple ceiling!"

Eugene stared in utter disbelief before finally speaking. "That's bloody brilliant Colin." He said in awe. "That's bloody brilliant."

---------------------------

That day in Potions Malfoy was a complete mental mess. After he'd gone back to the Slytherin quarters last night it had dawned on him what had actually happened in that closet. With _Potter_. He must have gone absolutely insane for an instant. When he'd felt Harry up against him on that floor his brain must have decided to go for a bathroom break or something, leaving his groin in control. Never a good idea, and then, he'd suddenly found himself _kissing_ the other boy. Draco shuddered visibly.

Potter sure had some nerve, to act all high and mighty about it afterwards. As though he hadn't been thoroughly enjoying himself, and as though it wasn't entirely because of him that the whole situation had occurred. Draco had then of course chosen to throw a fit, which had been just a fabulous way to sustain what little pride he had left.

Draco groaned audibly. This was absolutely awful. It wasn't just awful, it was catastrophic, the worst thing that could have possibly happened to him. Think of what would happen if the rest of Slytherin found out! Or if the entire school found out! Or, worst of all, his _Father_. This was it. The end of the world. Although, if his father did get wind of this, at least Draco wouldn't be forced to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He'd be Avada Kedavra-ed before he could say "I'm not gay". Which he wasn't. Gay. He wasn't gay.

He shouldn't be so dramatic though. Potter wasn't likely to tell anyone, not since it had actually been the Gryffindor who had initiated the whole thing. So really, Draco had nothing to worry about. In fact, from Potter's perspective, it would appear that the one who had the most to lose was him. Dumbledore's Golden Boy, cavorting around in closets with the enemy? Harry would probably rather kill himself.

Which led Draco to believe that maybe he could have a bit of fun with this. His pride was still smarting after last night's rejection. It's not as though he wanted Potter, and honestly, thank Merlin that they'd stopped when they did. But for Harry to act as though he hadn't been a willing participant was just insulting. For Merlin's sake, Draco had women drooling on his heels and lusting over his magnificent good looks everywhere he went. The fucking Boy Who fucking Lived should be thanking him for even gracing scum like him with a glance, let alone a full-out snogging session.

The bell sounded and Snape dismissed the class as he exited the room himself. Potter's fumbled attempts to pack up his Potions materials caught Malfoy's attention when the raven-haired boy's bag fell to the floor, spilling his school supplies everywhere.

"You go ahead" Harry told his friends, "I'll come along in a moment, I've gotta clean this up." Hermione and Ron nodded and left. Sensing his opportunity, Malfoy intentionally dropped his bag as well and muttered similar instructions to his fellow Slytherins. Soon Malfoy and Harry were the only two left in the classroom.

"Potter" Malfoy addressed smoothly.

Harry spun around, and noticing that they were now alone, bristled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked, attempting to inject the usual amount of hatred and annoyance into his voice. If Malfoy caught on to Harry's discomfort he was sure to exploit it.

Malfoy cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you might have a moment to discuss what happened last night?"

"Oh, you mean the thing that didn't happen and that I don't recall because of its non-existence?" Harry said as calmly as possible, although he was quite shaken. He honestly hadn't expected Malfoy to be so straightforward.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Sure, that one. Look, you need to forget about it Potter. I know you have the hots for me and everything, but it was a one time thing. Plus, I was drunk." He said, lying through his teeth about that last part. God, he wished he had been drunk. That would be a much easier explanation for what had happened.

Harry let out a noise of disbelief. "I do _not_ have the hots for you! You jumped _me_ Malfoy!"

"I did not! You were practically throwing yourself at me!"

"Oh I so did not! None of this would have ever happened if you weren't such a clumsy git!"

"None of this would have ever happened if you didn't get off on it, you pervert!"

"Well at least I don't need my Daddy to bribe the school in order to make Quidditch Captain!"

"Well at least I don't moan like a whore!" Malfoy yelled back, infuriated.

Harry shoved him to the floor and began pummeling Malfoy with all his might. Malfoy wasn't having any of this however, and flipped Harry over on his back, jumping on top of him and punching the boy's face. They grappled around on the floor like this for quite some time, throwing punches and flinging each other against desks in their attempts to best the other. Harry managed to pull himself up again, and was aiming for Malfoy's nose when the other boy grabbed his necktie and pulled Harry down to him, claiming his lips desperately with his own. Harry tried to pull back but Malfoy only used this to throw Harry back down once more. Scrambling on top of the Gryffindor, he was about to throw another punch when this time Harry mashed his mouth against Malfoy's.

Malfoy groaned, first in frustration and then in defeat as Harry's tongue thrust into his mouth, desperate to taste the Slytherin again. Their fight somehow forgotten, Draco lowered himself onto Harry in an attempt to create more contact. When Harry's hips bucked up against him they both gasped at the friction it created. Having realized that he'd already lost control, Draco let himself go while Harry continued to grind up against him. The boys were now merely a disorganized mess of moans, thrusts and uncontrolled whimpers that Draco could only hope were coming from Harry and not from him. Although somehow that seemed unlikely.

Despite his lack of intelligent thought at the moment, which consisted mainly of "Gods no, oh fuck, oh yes, yes, yes…" something seemed to click in the back of Draco's brain at that instant, triggering a jolt of panic to shoot through him.

He wrenched their lips apart just as the door opened and Snape emerged, looking a little bit more than just annoyed. "What is the meaning of this?" he insisted, glaring accusingly at Harry, despite the fact that the appearance of the two boys would lead anyone else to believe that Draco had been beating the shit out of Harry, and not the other way around.

"Nyugah" Harry managed to utter, although only Malfoy knew that his lack of breath had not been caused by the 'fight'. Well, at least it was even more unlikely that Harry would think about telling anyone now.

---------------------------

Oblivious to what was occurring at that same moment in a certain Potions classroom, Hermione and Ron sat together in the library. Hermione poured over books as Ron attempted to make a teepee with some Sugar Quills. For about the 8th time, the teepee fell apart, and Hermione shot Ron a look of annoyance.

"Can't you do something productive for a change Ron?" Hermione asked, trying to control her impatience.

"But I like being unproductive. Besides, you were the one who dragged me here, yet again, so you should be entertaining me." Ron said insistently, smiling at her in that goofy way that only Ron can.

"Well, you could read 'Giant Escapades During the Dark Age' with me. You see, it starts off with their leader, Mulgur, about to-"

Ron cut her off with a kiss, which quickly deepened as she ran her fingers through that adorable red hair and he pulled her closer to him so that she ended up in his lap.

"Ron" she managed to get out in between kisses, "This is not the place for this kind of behaviour, this is the _library_!" She got up and moved back to her own seat. "Really, do you even know what a library is?"

Ron gave her his goofy smile again. "Hmmmm, that's a tough one Professor, but might I hazard a guess and suggest it's where the books live?"

Hermione was having none of his cute act however. "Yes, the books live here Ron," she started in a patronizing tone, "but the library is a symbol. A symbol of knowledge. When we come here we should appreciate that not only is this the place where 'the books live' but also a place where we can enrich our lives with the education and wisdom that these books provide."

Ron was still giving her that goofy smile, and she glared sternly at him. He just continued smiling however. "You're real cute when you talk all smart like that you know." He said honestly, and she blushed to spite herself.

He pulled her back towards him and their lips met in another kiss, and this time Hermione didn't pull back. In fact, she stopped bothering with thoughts entirely when he began to nip softly at her neck, causing her to let out a sigh of pure contentment. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"Ahem!" Madam Pince said loudly. The two teens broke apart instantly and turned to the librarian, whose disapproving look could have cracked even the most resilient of Death Eaters.

"The library is a place where students should come to seek knowledge, not a good snog!" She reprimanded sternly. "Miss Granger, you of all people should realize this. I'm disappointed by your lack of respect."

"Of course Madam Pince." Hermione said, absolutely mortified.

The librarian gave them another reprimanding glance before walking away. Hermione groaned, her face in her hands. "That was so humiliating!" she said to her boyfriend, who appeared far less distressed than her. "She said the exact same thing I did too. I came here to seek learning, and you're just getting in the way of that! If you'd just listened Ron then this wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't be disappointed in me!"

"Me? But I…"

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Look Ron, you'd better go. I'm going to stay here and finish up."

Ron got up resignedly. "Okay, _fine_. I can take a hint. I'll go have a shower or something." He said as he collected his things.

"A nice cold one." He muttered to himself in disappointment as the library door swung shut behind him.

---------------------------

Yay, yet another chapter completed! Again, I need more reviews before I will post my next chapter, so get reviewing people! And please, be honest! Tell me exactly which parts you liked or didn't, because your feedback really helps me get an idea of what works and what doesn't! Thank you everyone for reading, and I'm going to try to get this next chapter up soon. And review people! Come on, that little button isn't very far away, it's just below.

**REVIEW**

** V**

** V**

** V**

** V**


	6. Punishment, Revelations & the Dream

**Chapter 6: Punishment, Revelations & The Dream**

Disclaimer: All of the extraordinary characters belong to J.K. Rowling, as well as all of the extraordinary places. The not-so-extraordinary plot is owned by me. I'm not J.K. Rowling and I'm making no money from this little piece of fiction.

Author's Note: Hello again all! Just want to say a special thank you to everyone who has stuck around and continued reading. Especially those who have added me to their Author Alert List, that's just really cool and I'm glad that you seem to care when I manage to get a new one of these things posted! The Superman scene is based on my crazy friend David P. and his crazy mind. He's quite the comedy genius. Harry's dream is partly taken from the scene in "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", what he and Lupin say up until Lupin turns into Dumbledore is from the book, so as to add realism. Anyways, read away, and I hope you all continue to enjoy!

Warning: SLASH

---------------------------

After having been found "fighting" in the Potions classroom, Snape had dragged Harry and Draco to the Headmaster's office, where they were told to stay put while Snape retrieved Dumbledore from the Great Hall.

"…and under no circumstances are either of you to move from those chairs! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir." They both responded.

"Good." Professor Snape fixed them with a suspicious glower before exiting the office in a final swish of his robes.

Harry and Draco sat silently for what seemed like hours, neither willing to be the one to speak first. Writing off the closet incident had been difficult, but not impossible. They were both tired, caught off guard, and that closet had been _very_ hot. A second occurrence however, was harder to dismiss. As far as Harry was concerned, that was that. He should just have someone take him away to St. Mungo's right now, and quickly, before he hurt anyone. Because gods, if he was now kissing Malfoy of his own free will, who knew what he might do next? Harry did not want to live in a world where kissing your arch-enemy was accepted as a fairly regular occurrence.

The tension in the room was quickly reaching unbearable. Malfoy coughed suddenly and Harry jumped in his chair, startled out of his thoughts. Malfoy looked over and smirked, causing Harry to roll his eyes and give Malfoy the finger. Malfoy merely raised his eyebrows in mock horror.

"I hate you." Harry said dully.

"Back at ya" Malfoy replied just as unenthusiastically.

Harry considered this for a moment. Seeing as they both hated each other, you wouldn't think they'd have managed to find themselves in a situation like this. Harry was having a hard time sorting out his thoughts on the matter, as they came rushing at him from all directions. Secrets, consequences, and little details he'd rather not think about. "You taste like raspberries." He said finally, completely out of the blue. He immediately regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth.

Malfoy started. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he said, a bit shaken by Harry's forward comment.

"Merlin, I wish I knew." Harry mumbled, mostly to himself.

The silence returned, but this time Draco was the one to break it.

"You taste like yams." Malfoy said after some thought.

Harry looked over, more than a little taken aback. He hadn't expected Malfoy to respond like that.

"Yams?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"Fantastic. Nice to know I remind you of an oddly shaped orange vegetable."

Malfoy grunted. "I like yams." He commented offhandedly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry said sarcastically. The direction this conversation was headed was starting to dawn on him and he desperately didn't want to go there. Unfortunately, Malfoy seemed intent on his path.

"So…" Malfoy said conversationally. "That fight didn't really go the way most of our fights go."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Not really."

Malfoy huffed in annoyance. "Look Potter, I still think you're a tosser and all, but what the hell was that back there?"

But before Harry could answer, Dumbledore entered the room, followed by Snape.

"…which is where I found Potter attacking Mr. Malfoy. If you don't trust my word…"

"I believe that you saw what you say you did Severus, but I think that there may be more to it than that." Dumbledore sat down at his desk and regarded the two boys carefully. "Now Harry, is it true that you attacked Malfoy?"

Harry hesitated. "Well, yes sir, but-"

"Ha! See, I told you Albus, didn't I?"

"But I was provoked!" Harry exclaimed, then glancing at Malfoy uneasily. The other boy was being unusually quiet.

"What was said Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry faltered as he remembered. He couldn't very well tell Dumbledore that Malfoy had said he moaned like a whore. "Err, I don't remember exactly, but-"

"What kind of a defense is that Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered. "I-don't-remember wouldn't hold up in a court, and it won't hold up here. You-"

"Severus, please. Let's try to be fair."

Snape turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, the boy is clearly guilty. Surely you wouldn't think of letting a student get away with this kind of behaviour?"

Dumbledore smiled wearily. "No, I would not. However, it takes two to tango."

Harry was the only one who understood – Snape and Malfoy both appeared bewildered.

Dumbledore smiled again, though more cheerily this time. "Muggle expression. Two to tango. Very true." His eyes twinkled. "Therefore, both houses will lose 20 points, and both boys will be working together cataloguing books in the library."

Malfoy sputtered. "For how long?!"

Dumbledore looked at him reproachfully. "Until the job is finished Mr. Malfoy. I trust you would be more than pleased to help Madam Pince in this way?"

Draco grunted, obviously put out.

"That's all boys, you may leave now."

Harry and Draco got up sullenly, and made their way out of the office, with a seething Snape only a few steps ahead of them. They walked in silence until Malfoy reached the entrance to the dungeons, where the Slytherin Common Room was located.

"Midnight, Astronomy Tower." He hissed at Harry, before following Snape into the dungeons. "Be there."

---------------------------

That night, after dinner had been eaten and homework had been completed, the Golden Trio sat together by the fire. It was getting pretty late and all of the other Gryffindors had already retired to their rooms. However, Harry and Hermione had found themselves in the middle of a never-ending explanation regarding Superman. Although the concept was simple enough, Ron continued to insist that none of it made any sense whatsoever.

"I still don't get it!" Ron complained, entirely frustrated with the conversation they were having.

"It's just a made up story Ron, Superman doesn't actually exist." Hermione explained patiently.

"No, I get that part. It's the people who are saying 'It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superman!' that I don't get."

"What's there to get?" Harry asked. He was getting pretty fed up with this.

"Well, I can understand getting excited about Superman, but who are the two idiots who got excited about the bird and the plane?"

Hermione tried to contain her grin. "What?! I'm not being stupid, it's a good point!" He practically shouted.

"It is a good point Ron." She said seriously, yet somewhat patronizingly.

"I mean what, is there some person out there going 'Oh, it's Superman? _Darn_, I thought it was a _bird_!'"

"You're right, it doesn't make any sense. They should change it." Hermione managed to say with a straight face, while Harry choked into his hot chocolate in an attempt not to laugh outright, which would only infuriate Ron further.

"Well they should." Ron grumbled.

"It's getting late, we should probably go up to our rooms." Hermione said, looking up at the clock and rising to her feet.

Ron pulled himself up off the couch, still muttering to himself about Muggles and their crazy nonsense, and stumbled up to bed.

"Coming Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just going to sit by the fire a bit more." Harry replied.

"Alright, well try to get to bed soon." Hermione advised him.

Harry smiled weakly. "Okay 'Mione, I will."

Once they had left the room Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and threw it on, exiting the Common Room in a hurry. He hadn't expected Ron and Hermione to stay up so late, and as a result it was already 13 minutes past midnight. He just hoped that Malfoy would wait. Only so that they could sort this whole mess out, not so that they could get into any funny business. No funny business. Whatsoever.

---------------------------

At that exact same moment Draco was pacing the length of the Astronomy Tower, beginning to feel anxious, not that he would ever admit the fact to anyone. What if Potter didn't show? What if he stood him up? What if at this very second Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room laughing with his friends about how Draco Malfoy just couldn't wait to get in Harry's pants? Malfoy shook his head. That wasn't what this was about anyways. Before they'd been interrupted in Dumbledore's office, Draco had asked an important question. One that he hadn't gotten an answer to. In the past 24 hours his entire world had been twirled around, thrown against a wall, and then beaten repeatedly with a large stick. No wonder he had a headache. He wanted to know what the hell was going on, and Potter was the only one with answers at this point.

Finally Malfoy decided that if Potter wasn't going to show, he wasn't going to just wait up here all night. Gathering up what was left of his dignity, Malfoy stalked towards the stairwell door, determined to simply go back to the Slytherin quarters and throw things at his wall until he cooled down. Or possibly a good round of 'Bop It' with Crabbe and Goyle would knock him back to his senses.

"Nyaagh!" He exclaimed as the door he was just about to open was instead flung into his face as Harry ran into the room.

"Oh bollocks! Are you alright?" Harry asked, kneeling down next to Malfoy, who had crumpled up against the wall.

"Yoob kild by dose!" Malfoy managed to get out, clutching his nose and rising weakly.

"Sorry." Harry apologized sheepishly. "I didn't think you'd be standing right there."

"Ab I bleeding?" Malfoy asked, still very much concerned about his nose.

"No, you're fine. Don't be such a pansy." Harry said.

Malfoy sniffed. "Didn't see you getting flattened against the wall."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look Malfoy, I haven't got all night. What's up?"

Malfoy shook his head in disbelief. "What's_ up_? What do you mean _what's up_? Where have you been the past 24 hours Potter?"

Harry rubbed his temples. "Look Malfoy, we really need to forget about all that. Find a few good memory charms and it'll all be peachy again."

Malfoy had had just about enough of this. "Look Potter, I don't know about you, but I'm not an absolutely oblivious prat-"

"Hey!" Harry interjected.

"- which means," Malfoy continued, "That I can tell this isn't going to go away with a few good memory charms. If you can't deal-"

"There's nothing to deal with!" Harry yelled in exasperation. "Nothing happened!"

Malfoy was positively outraged. "Nothing happened? Oh, nothing _happened_?!"

"That's right, nothing happened!"

"You…I…and…" Malfoy stammered. "I taste like raspberries!" He retorted, not entirely sure he was at all in control of the situation anymore, if he even wanted to be, or if he had any clue what he was saying.

Harry just stood there shaking.

"And you taste like yams!" Malfoy continued accusingly.

"Okay okay okay!" Harry yelled. "Stop yelling!"

"You're yelling!" Malfoy screamed back.

They both stood there in a very unstable silent truce for a beat before anyone spoke again.

"We have obviously both gone insane." Harry said unsteadily.

"Don't I know it." Malfoy muttered.

Harry heaved a sigh. "Look Malfoy, what's your grand plan? What do you want to do? Because as far as I'm concerned, it can't get much worse than this. If Hermione and Ron-"

"Oh believe me, I've thought about what would happen if anyone found out. My father would…" Malfoy trailed off. "Well, there wouldn't be a party."

Harry looked up from his hands, which he had been wringing nervously. "If you've got so much to lose then why aren't you dropping this?"

Malfoy was quiet. "Don't know." He said at last, taking a few slow steps towards the other boy.

Harry took a step back. "'Don't know' isn't good enough Malfoy." He said, unknowingly echoing Snape's words from earlier that day.

Malfoy continued to advance and Harry continued to retreat, until the Gryffindor's back hit hard, solid stone and he was left with no other form of escape.

"Well it's all I have right now." Malfoy said quietly, his breath ghosting over Harry's lips, causing him to shiver.

"This isn't happening" Harry said shakily.

"You're right, it isn't" Draco replied sardonically.

Having previously been avoiding Malfoy's eyes, Harry finally met them. At first glance they appeared grey, but under closer inspection they were more of a silver, with tiny flecks of blue. As he looked into the other boys smoky orbs Harry found something. It was then that he understood.

"I'm not a hero." Harry said seriously.

Malfoy's brow furrowed, not understanding.

"I can't save you" Harry said gently.

"I don't want you to" Draco whispered. It was at that moment, staring into Draco's eyes, that Harry stopped fighting. He wasn't sure who moved first, but the next thing he knew, his tongue was being massaged by Malfoy's, gently at first and then more insistently as they both grew more confident. Draco pressed himself into Harry, aligning their bodies perfectly in an attempt to get as close to the other boy as physically possible, despite their bulky robes. Robes which Harry soon decided were unnecessary. He broke their kiss to rid Malfoy of the offending garment, letting it pool at their feet as he moved to the shirt, roughly unbuttoning it in his haste. He kissed his way from Malfoy's mouth to his jaw line, to his Adam's apple, and finally to his chest, where he nipped at one of the sensitive buds and then the other, earning a yelp from the Slytherin and an uncontained groan.

Taking advantage of his upper hand, Harry chose that moment to rotate positions, pushing Malfoy up against the wall he had previously been pressed into. Malfoy glared at him, clearly annoyed at having been tricked into the more submissive of roles. However, Draco quickly rectified the situation by skipping a few steps and going right to groping Harry through the fabric of his trousers. Unlike the other night however, this advance wasn't met by disgust followed by death threats. Quite the contrary, as Harry jerked against Malfoy's hand, unable to control his moaning, as Draco continued to do those ungodly things. Vaguely wishing he was up against the wall again, which would have offered some much needed support at this point, Harry claimed Malfoy's mouth once more. As he deepened the kiss he smiled to himself. Draco did taste like raspberries.

The next part is NC-17, which is not allowed here, so if you would like to read it you can find this chapter with the NC-17 part included at thegeocities site that's on my author profile page.I really do not want to be removed from , but I'm sorry to those who are inconvenienced. If you'd rather not read NC-17, then simply continue reading, the plot is not affected by the removal of the rest of this scene. I would advise reading it though, it's pretty good if I do say so myself, and you get a better sense of the characters. To those who do read it, please remember to come back and review!

---------------------------

A little later that night Malfoy entered his room, only to find Romeus, his father's owl, waiting for him on his bed. In his beak was a letter, which Draco snatched impatiently. Romeus gave him a reproachful look when it became apparent that no treat was forthcoming, and flew from the room in revolt. Tearing the seal, Malfoy's eyes darted back and forth quickly, taking in the information. With disgust, he threw it onto the floor, where it quickly burst into flames, leaving no trace of its previous existence. Draco flopped onto his bed, suddenly feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders once more.

It seemed he would be forced to choose sides more quickly then he'd have liked.

---------------------------

That night, Harry dreamed.

_The room was in chaos. Death Eaters and Order members dueled in a frenzied blur of wands, curses, shrieks, and pain. Yet, to Harry's ears, all of that noise was blocked out, he was privy only to the ominous glowing light that surrounded Sirius as he was hit by a red jet of light, square in the chest. He fell back in slow motion, his arms outreaching, trying to grasp for something, anything. But his hands closed around air, and in silence he disappeared behind the tattered black veil. _

_"SIRIUS!"__ Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"_

_Bellatrix Lestrange was shrieking in triumph, but Harry ignored her as he rushed for the archway, determined this time that he would not be stopped, that he this time he would reach his godfather before it was too late._

_But Lupin stopped him, grabbing Harry and holding him back. "There's nothing you can do, Harry-"_

_"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!" Harry pleaded in desperation, lunging for the dais on which the ancient doorway stood, the veil still fluttering and swaying in the non-existent breeze._

_"It's too late, Harry." Lupin said, his voice breaking in grief._

_Then it wasn't Lupin who was holding him anymore, it was Dumbledore. Harry knew in the back of his mind this wasn't what had happened, it had been Lupin, not Dumbledore, who had prevented him from getting to Sirius. But he continued to struggle._

_"Let me go, I can save him!" Harry yelled once more, writhing in the Headmaster's grasp._

_Then suddenly there was nothing holding him back. As he rushed up the raised stone dais he heard Dumbledore yell after him, "I tried to protect you."_

_The phrase echoed ominously around the chamber, but Harry was already there, and he heard others call his name, shouting warnings and begging him to let Sirius go. But he went on, and as he hesitated for a moment before the veil he heard the faint whisperings again coming from behind the black curtain, beckoning him to enter. _

_And so he did. _

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his heart beating frantically. He sat up in bed, his breath ragged and coming out in pants. He wiped his brow and was trying to calm himself down as it suddenly dawned on him what he had just done, and what he had just seen.

He knew how to get Sirius back.

---------------------------

Whew! Now come on guys, you've got to have an opinion now! This is probably the biggest chapter so far (length-wise and event-wise). So review and let me know what you think. Especially those who read the NC-17 part! I need at least 10 more reviews before I post the next chapter, so get reviewing! Yes, I'm horrible. But you love me anyways. Right? … Guys? …


	7. Deception, Disappointment & Detention

**Chapter 7: Deception, Disappointment & Detention**

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. Well, actually that's not true. I own some things. The plot, the…err, well I guess that's all actually. Oops, oh well. At least it's making me a little bit of money…oh wait, it's not! So remind me, why am I writing this again?

**IMPORTANT NEWS:** I have rewritten the "prologue" so that it is now a full-fledged chapter. Those of you who have not read the opening scene where Snape is by the punch bowl, I would suggest you go back to "The Ball, the Valentine & the Tree" and read it. Thanks!

Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed, you are my favourite people in the world! Actually, I'm serious. Anyways, I haven't had much time lately to write, let alone to answer those of you who reviewed, so I decided to give my friend Draco Malfoy a chance to respond. After all, he is one of the stars of this little story I'm writing. So, without further ado ladies and gentlemen, I give you Draco Malfoy.

**Ahja**** Reyn: **Yams?! Harry tastes like yams?! What on earth posessed you to make Harry tasted like yams?! I read the nc 17 version. I must say, I did enjoy the way you made Draco. That really does sound like something he would do. good job!

**Draco: **Well, you must be deranged Ahja because the very fact that I was letting Potter do that…that _thing_ that he didis so very UNLIKE me that it's entirely unbelievable. What is wrong with these "Oh, your writing is so realistic" people?! Realistic my arse! I would never be caught with Potter in a million years! As for the yams, who knows what goes through this author's mind?! She's obviously in need of some therapy.

**dirtydancer**I liked the progression you had, it was realistic, it was two idiot boys with no clue what their doing…Kind of strange though that I've reviewed more than most…

**Draco:** IT WAS NOT REALISTIC! And _excuse me_? "Two idiot boys with no clue what their doing?"? Oh, I know what I'm doing dirtydancer, believe you me! I just wish I could STOP it! Sadistic, evil authoress. Also, STOP REVIEWING! All of you, I mean it! You're just encouraging Well... the NC-17 is a little much for me. I'm glad you gave the option and took it out.

**Draco:** YES! At last someone who agrees with me! No more smutty stuff Lena, they HATE it! They HATE it! Get rid of it ALL! Are you listening to me Lena? Lena?

**Lena** Oh dear, just ignore him everyone. He's just a little bit upset with me right now. looks behind her at Draco, who is sulking in the corner I think he's in denial.

**Draco:** I am not in denial! I am in shock! Traumatized by the humiliating and degrading fiction that spews from your pen, you sadistic, perverted-mmmpphh!

Authoress stuffs gag in Draco's mouth

**Draco (through the gag):** Yrrrg nlggph errrnt!!

**Lena** Yes, dear. Don't worry. I'll make sure that you and Harry get some more alone time in this chapter.

Draco spits out gag

**Draco:** HEEEEEELLLLP!

Warning: SLASH

---------------------------

"I am _not _in denial, Hermione!" Harry whispered furiously, as Professor Binns continued to drone at the front of the classroom. "I know I can get him back!"

Hermione sighed, a pained expression on her face. The situation wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that after so many years of thinking he was alone, Harry was given Sirius, only to have him taken away just a few years later. It wasn't fair that Harry felt the need to blame himself for Sirius' death, while Bellatrix, Sirius' true murderer, remained at large and guilt-free. It wasn't fair to Sirius for obvious reasons.

It also wasn't fair that at this very moment Harry's face was screwed up in an expression composed of 2 parts desperation and 1 part hope, with just a dash of anger for good measure, and that she would have to be the one to snap him back into reality. Hermione wondered for the hundredth time at just what point their lives had become so complicated. Sirius' death was obviously a crucial factor, but it wasn't the only thing. The new twist to her and Ron's relationship had a bit to do with that as well, not to mention the feelings that Harry had finally returned to Ginny. It was strange to think that they had spent more time together that summer than any other, and yet they had never grown more apart in the summer months away from Hogwarts. Hermione missed that closeness, the bond between Harry and herself. She couldn't be more pleased with the way she and Ron had turned out, but the only somewhat unexpected drawback was that Harry now felt like a third wheel a good portion of the time. She hated that he didn't feel he was as important to them anymore, when nothing could be further from the truth. Now that he had chosen to confide in them again, she had to go and spoil his good mood with a painful reality check.

She began gently. "Harry, what happened to Sirius was dreadful, and we all miss him horribly. When things have gotten rough in the past, you've always been able to fix it and make everything better. But maybe there's no solution this time. Maybe-"

"Ron! You believe me, don't you?" Harry said, turning to his other best friend, cutting Hermione off mid-sentence.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know Harry. I want to believe it, but not all dreams have a deeper meaning."

"Exactly, Ron," Hermione said. "Sometimes a dream is just a dream, Harry."

Ron snorted. "Like the one I had last night where I was a member of one of those muggle barber shop quartets, and we were singing this great song about watermelons-"

Hermione coughed and glared at her boyfriend sternly.

"Err..But then, that's not the point," Ron continued. "The point is that I'm not planning on joining a barber shop quartet just because I dreamed it; and sure, I _like_ watermelons but I don't often feel the need to _sing_ about them…Okay I'll be quiet now." he finished sheepishly, as Hermione continued to glare.

Harry meanwhile, was fuming. "I can't believe you both think I'm going crazy! I would have thought that my _friends_ would stick up for me! Remember when I dreamed Mr. Weasley was attacked by a snake? That dream was more than just a dream – that dream saved your dad's_ life_ Ron!"

Ron paled at the memory while Hermione shook her head. "We don't think you're going crazy Harry, and it's not that we don't believe you either. We just don't want you to get your hopes up. We don't want to get _our _hopes up."

The three friends sat quietly for a moment, thinking in silence.

"It's just…Wouldn't you think that if it was possible, to get Sirius back I mean, wouldn't the Order have figured it out by now?" Hermione pointed out softly.

"The Order didn't know a snake had attacked Mr. Weasley until I told them." Harry grumbled.

"Isn't this where one of us suggests going to see Dumbledore?" Ron said.

Harry groaned. "I know that's what makes the most sense, but…"

"But what Harry?" Hermione prodded gently.

Harry took off his glasses and began fiddling with them. "I just don't know if that's the best idea right now. Y'know, after everything that's happened I'm not sure if going to see him would be…the right thing to do."

"Harry, we've always gone to Dumbledore with things like this, and it's always been the right thing to do." Hermione hesitated. "What's different now?"

Harry put his glasses back on. "It's just, after last year ending the way it did, I don't really…" Harry trailed off. "I'm not sure I trust him anymore."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "It was a pretty big shock mate, but don't you think he did the right thing? I mean, when you first came to Hogwarts you wouldn't have been able to deal with information like that. He waited until he thought you were ready."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "If you can't trust Dumbledore with this information, who can you trust?"

Harry exhaled loudly. "I know all that, but…I just can't help but wondering, y'know? What else is there that he isn't telling me?"

The bell sounded, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got up and headed to their next classes. Harry sighed. He had a lot to think about.

---------------------------

Draco sat on his bed after classes that day, quill and parchment in front of him. Lucius would be expecting an answer soon, and Draco didn't have one yet. He was going over the contents of last night's letter in his head again when Blaise barged into the room.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Draco asked grumpily.

"You do realize that you share this room, don't you?" Blaise asked sarcastically, flopping onto the bed beside him. "So…You and Cassandra, huh?" Blaise said offhandedly, despite the fact that he'd punched his fist through a wall when he'd first heard. There was no point in overreacting until he'd given Malfoy a chance to defend himself. Maybe it was just a rumour?

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, you rather fancied her, didn't you?" Draco said distractedly, his mind still on the letter.

"Yeah, just a tad." Blaise replied stiffly, his jaw clenched. _Just relax _he told himself sternly. Cassandra was just a girl after all, and the Malfoys were only one of the most powerful wizard families in the Dark Lord's circle. It was never a good idea to get a Malfoy mad. In fact, there was no need for Blaise to get mad either. No, getting even was much better than getting mad.

"Don't worry about it mate, I've already moved on." Blaise lied through his teeth, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying everything he wanted to say.

"Uh, right." Draco said. Blaise's curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you writing?" he asked, leaning over and grabbing the letter. "Dear Lucius," Blaise read aloud. He looked up from the letter.

"Dear Lucius? You've been in here for forty-five minutes, and all you've written is 'Dear Lucius'?"

"I'm a slow writer," Draco replied in annoyance, snatching the parchment back.

Blaise fell back onto his bed. "So what does daddy dearest want this time?"

Draco threw the parchment aside in defeat and lay back as well. "Seems he heard about Cassandra too. Wants me to use her to get to Baruch."

Blaise looked over in surprise. "Baruch as in Baruch Demos? As in her father, the most influential Death Eater there is? Whoa, Lucius isn't taking any prisoners."

Draco sighed. "That's the one. Leave it to Lucius to find his silver lining in my cloud. Now that Pansy's dumped me it seems I get to be Lucius' whore-for-rent."

"There are worse things." Blaise said with a wry smile.

"Maybe." Draco allowed.

Blaise could see that there wasn't any use in trying to get any more out of Malfoy, whose head was somewhere else again.

"Well, good luck with that." Blaise said, getting up from the bed and exiting the room, leaving Draco to his own devices.

"Nuh." Draco grunted. In retrospect, it might not have been the best idea to talk to Blaise so freely about Cassandra, or the contents of his father's letter.

"Hey Blaise?" Draco called after him, taking his wand from the bedside table.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked, appearing at the doorway again.

"Obliviate." Draco incanted, raising his wand to point at the other Slytherin. There was a beat of silence before the other boy spoke again.

"Sorry Malfoy, what were you saying?"

Malfoy smiled. "Nothing. Why don't you go find Cassandra? I hear she's been asking about you."

Blaise's eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks for the tip!"

As Blaise ran off, Draco smirked to himself. It was best that for the time being Blaise remained unaware of what had occurred between Cassandra and himself. After all, Draco didn't want to wake up one morning to find that he'd been stabbed in his sleep.

He turned back to the letter. It would be idiotic to refuse his father's orders, yet he didn't like the idea of selling himself for information. Although, the look on Pansy's face when she found out he had moved on to Cassandra of all people would be _priceless_. However, the truth was that beginning a relationship with a Demos would only dig him deeper into a hole he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be in. Not to mention…

Potter. Draco had been so distracted by his father's letter that almost all thoughts of the annoyingly perfect Gryffindor had been pushed from his mind. But now they were back, and Malfoy couldn't help the flush that crept across his cheeks as he thought back to last night's activities.

He shook his head, determined to remain unaffected. He refused to act like a silly little schoolgirl with a crush. Besides, he had more important things to think about. Like what he was going to say to his father, his Charms homework, Potter's lips, Potter's hair, Potter's…

Oh bollocks.

---------------------------

Harry walked slowly through Hogwarts' halls, occasionally running into another student, but otherwise alone. He was on his way to see Dumbledore, after having spent the better part of the day putting it off. Harry had spent plenty of time during the summer going over everything that had taken place between Dumbledore and himself at the end of 5th year. Over these summer months that he'd spent away from Hogwarts he'd been forced to reconstruct his opinion of the headmaster. While Harry had never doubted that the old man had his best interests at heart, Harry had come to understand that Dumbledore never revealed all of his cards.

Dumbledore had grown accustomed to making other people's choices for them. He had learned to recognize people's strengths and to use them to his own advantage, according to his agenda. Despite the fact that Harry knew that Dumbledore's agenda was for the greater good, he didn't like being kept in the dark – and he _really _didn't like being played like a puppet.

Harry stopped suddenly when he caught sight of Malfoy walking towards him. Malfoy stopped as well, a few feet away.

"Err, hello." Harry began.

"Yeah, hi." Malfoy answered just as awkwardly.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked in what he assumed to be a conversational manner.

Malfoy looked at him curiously. "Owlery. Letter for my father." He said, holding up the parchment.

"Oh. Okay, well see you later." Harry said lamely.

"Right. Bye." Malfoy said, fixing Harry with another odd glance before continuing on his way.

Harry continued too, mentally slapping himself. _Smooth – real smooth_ he thought as he approached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office. What was he expected to say after last night? He imagined the scene again in his mind, only changing the dialogue.

'Hello Malfoy, how did you sleep last night?'

'Well Potter, after that mind-blowing snog session last night I slept like a baby'

'How lovely. We should definitely snog again sometime.'

'Oh yes, definitely. How about right now?'

'Well, if you insist…'

Harry blushed at the image his mind conjured, and then immediately chastised himself. It was important that Harry stayed purely in business mode for his confrontation with Dumbledore. Resolving to do so, he pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes and began reciting. "Fizzing Whizzbee, Cockroach Cluster, Bertie Bott's Every-Flavoured Beans, Pumpkin Pasty, Sherbert Lemon, Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quill, Acid Pop, Pepper Imp-"

The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt to the side as the wall behind it split apart to reveal a hidden staircase.

"Pepper Imp it is." Harry muttered to himself, replacing the parchment back where it belonged. He'd put together the list at the beginning of that year, upon realizing that in an emergency he could save precious time if he didn't have to spend hours trying to guess Dumbledore's candy-of-the-week. Ron had helped him, and together they had named on parchment practically every candy that existed on this earth. Ron was so proud that he tacked it onto the Gryffindor notice board, where everyone could admire their work. The fact that Hermione had taken it down when she heard and reprimanded them for using the notice board as their own personal "brag board" had done little to deter Ron's pride in their accomplishment.

At last Harry reached the top of the staircase, where he seized the griffin knocker firmly and rapped it against the hard wood of the door in front of him.

"Come in, come in." Dumbledore's voice called from the other side of the door. Harry entered.

"Why Harry, what brings you here?" Dumbledore questioned, looking up from his desk. He gestured to a chair and Harry sat down in it.

"Would you like some tea?" the headmaster offered, standing up and reaching for the kettle.

"No thank you Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied courteously, but with an impersonal air. He'd rather just get on with it. After all, if rescuing Sirius was truly possible, then the sooner he told Dumbledore the sooner he would have Sirius back. On the other hand, if his dream was just a product of his overactive imagination, the sooner he told Dumbledore the sooner this whole embarrassing scene would be over.

"No tea Harry? My, this must be serious." Dumbledore replied, a twinkling in his eyes that suggested he was in some way poking fun at the young Gryffindor.

"It is serious." Harry confirmed, ignoring the twinkle. He began for the second time that day to relate the details of his dream. Dumbledore sat patiently, listening to the young boy, nodding and "hmmming" at the appropriate intervals. When Harry had finished he slumped back in the chair, waiting for Dumbledore to spring to action. But Dumbledore merely smiled sadly.

"Harry, my dear boy. The subconscious mind is a mysterious thing. It can take us to wonderful places and it can certainly allow us to do wonderful things. But the actions we take in our dreams are just fabrications of our imagination, not prophecies."

Harry froze. That wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting at all. He had been expecting a scene, an "Aha!", trumpets blaring, a choir, an epiphany, even just for the headmaster to stroke his beard in a quiet sort of contemplation. But dismissal? This certainly wasn't how this scene had played out in his mind.

"It was just a dream." Harry said slowly, not fully comprehending what he was being told. It couldn't be just a dream. It had felt so _real_.

"Just a dream." Dumbledore confirmed.

"No. No it wasn't." Harry said slowly, still not willing to accept what he was being told. There was more to it than that. He knew there was.

"Harry, Hermione may have been right when she mentioned that this may be your subconscious trying to invent an answer to an impossible question. I believe it was a fine muggle named David Schwartz who said "Every challenge we face can be solved by a dream". A wise man Harry. But not every challenge can be solved by the light of day."

"But Sirius…"

"…is gone, Harry." Dumbledore said firmly.

Harry rose stiffly, nodded to the headmaster in comprehension, and made to leave the room. There was nothing left to do now. Go back to his life, he supposed. Pray that he soon found himself inflicted with amnesia after a sharp blow to the head. Maybe that would solve the multitude of problems that were piling up.

"And Harry?" Dumbledore called after him.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked.

"Don't forget your detention. Tonight at eight o'clock in the library. Madam Pince will be waiting for you."

Harry nodded in understanding, and then exited the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

Dumbledore heaved a sigh, turning to the beautiful phoenix beside him.

"Have I done the right thing Fawkes?"

Fawkes paused in the preening of his magnificent golden feathers and stared into the headmaster's old, sorrowful eyes. The bird had no answer for him. Phineas however, who had watched the whole scene play out from his portrait on the wall, had plenty to say as usual.

"He's not a very bright boy, is he? Fell for it hook, line and sinker. You'd think with parents like Lily and James he'd have a few more brains in that head of his."

---------------------------

Harry had sat numbly throughout dinner, vaguely aware of the conversations going on around him but not really participating in any of them. He was emotionally exhausted, so to speak. Harry wanted nothing more at that moment than to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, burrow under his bed covers, and tell the world to go away for a little while. But alas, he found he was excusing himself from the table only to head straight to the library for his detention.

Harry walked through the corridors, speeding up as he caught sight of a clock on the nearby wall. While he walked he started to think back to his conversation with Dumbledore. It didn't make sense. Why would Dumbledore have completely ignored his dream? Why wouldn't he have looked into it? It wasn't as though Harry had dreamt about a barber shop quartet, he had dreamt about a matter of life and death! Sirius' life and death! As Harry continued his journey to the library, he got more and more worked up. There had to be more to it than that. That dream was _not_ nothing.

Draco looked up from a nearby table as Harry practically stormed in, but made no other sign of acknowledgement. Harry, too preoccupied to analyse the mystery that was Malfoy at the current moment, simply walked over and sat down.

Harry sat there steaming for awhile longer before he finally cooled down. He could think about this later. Hermione would probably have some insight into the situation. For now, he should just let it go.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" he asked the Slytherin, who was inspecting his cuticles with heavy interest.

Malfoy looked up once again. "Pince said to wait for you so that she didn't have to explain it twice."

As if on cue, Madam Pince appeared as if by magic from behind some nearby bookcases. "Ah, Harry. Perfect. Will you two both follow me?"

Both boys got to their feet and followed the woman to a deceptively small filing cabinet placed inconspicuously between some shelves.

"Now, I believe Dumbledore has given you a brief understanding of what your task will be?" Harry and Draco both nodded. "Very well. What we have here is the library's cataloguing system."

"It all fits in there?" Malfoy interrupted. He looked at the small filing cabinet dubiously.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, it all fits in there." Madam Pince confirmed, slightly peeved at having been cut off.

"It's awfully small." Malfoy pointed out.

"By all means Mr. Malfoy, if you don't believe me then take a look yourself." Madam Pince said in annoyance.

Draco snorted and, taking the key from Madam Pince, unlocked the filing cabinet. The cabinet clicked and then-

BAM! As the filing cabinet was released it shot out, catching Draco at his midsection and flinging him across the room with its momentum. Draco was slammed against the opposite wall, a good 35 feet away.

To say that Draco was surprised was certainly an understatement. To say he was angry wasn't quite getting there either.

"You, you _knew _that was going to happen!" Draco sputtered madly, trying to free himself from the cabinet which had pinned him against the wall. Madam Pince merely smiled a knowing smile.

"How do you…" Harry trailed off, amazed.

"The back of that filing cabinet is enchanted, of course. Now enough of this nonsense, Mr. Malfoy. Pull yourself together and come on over. We don't have all night."

Draco managed to free himself and stomped back over while mumbling profanities to himself, clearly not in good spirits. One warning glance from Madam Pince shut him up though, and he seethed silently as she continued to explain the system. Correction. The evil system that had tried to kill him. He looked over at Harry, who hadn't appeared all that fazed by Draco's amazing stunt. Draco would have expected more of a reaction. Either laughter or sympathy, but certainly not indifference.

"Currently everything here is organized alphabetically by genre, but that doesn't do one much use when cross-referencing, so…"

Draco let her voice fade into background noise as he shot a discrete once-over in Potter's direction. He looked like shite. Attractive shite, but shite nonetheless. His eyes had dark bags underneath them which his glasses failed to hide, and his posture was abominable. Not to mention his wardrobe. Well, that had always been a bit of an issue, but still, it was worth mentioning.

When Madam Pince finished her never-ending monologue the boys began their work. The stern librarian supervised for awhile, but was eventually called away by a student in search of a book on the feeding habits of the Bowtruckle for a school assignment. As soon as she was out of sight, Draco put down the books he had been previously sorting.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked, settling back into a nearby chair.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Nothing's wrong with me. Is there something wrong with you? That was quite a beating you received from that filing cabinet."

Malfoy scowled. "I'm fine. Not that you're actually concerned or anything. And there is something wrong with you, you look awful."

Harry returned the scowl. "Why thank you." He said sarcastically.

Malfoy frowned. "You know what I mean. Not _awful _awful, just not-feeling-well awful. You're not awful-looking"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So you admit that you think I'm hot?"

Malfoy spluttered. "What!? When did I say that? You need to stop reading things into other things Potter."

Harry smiled. Teasing Malfoy was actually a lot more fun than fighting with him "Come on, just say it. You think I'm a hunk."

"I do NOT!" Malfoy denied furiously.

"Do too. You think I'm a hunk and all you want to do right now is shove me up against one of these shelves and ravage me." Honestly, Harry was surprised that he had the guts to even think such a thing, let alone say it. Today had not been one of his finest however, and he could do for some amusement right about now. Malfoy wasn't doing such a horrible job of providing it either, protesting indignantly as Harry continued his suggestive comments. It felt good to have the upper hand for once, as far as Malfoy was concerned.

"You are insane Potter! You need to be carted off to St. Mungos, and FAST!"

"Oh come on, you want me!"

"Keep your voice down!" Draco whispered furiously, darting his eyes around frantically.

"You want to grab me and kiss me and-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Draco practically screeched.

"Keep your voice down!" Harry said teasingly, mocking Draco's earlier words.

Draco stood there fuming for several moments while Harry watched him curiously, as one might watch a spider that had been flipped on its back and was struggling to right itself. Eventually Harry lost interest though, and turned back to the books that had been momentarily forgotten.

Draco came over after a moment. "What're you playing at Potter?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Potter said noncommittally.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Sure you do. Remember? You want me to grab you…"

He took hold of Harry's shoulders and spun him around so that they were face to face.

"…shove you against the shelves…"

Malfoy pushed Harry back unexpectedly so that the Gryffindor almost tripped over a pile of books.

"…kiss you…"

He leaned in and claimed Harry's lips, in a way entirely unlike their previous encounters. This kiss wasn't rushed or painful. This kiss was slow, deliberate, and more passionate than any of the aforementioned previous ones. Harry surrendered against excruciatingly soft lips, working against his in a way that sent familiar hot waves sweeping into his belly. Draco's tongue licked its way along Harry's lips, this time asking for permission to enter instead of simply thrusting in. Harry parted his lips in assent and Draco plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth eagerly, seeking Harry's tongue. They grappled together like that for some time before Draco pulled back.

"…ravage you…"

He bent down to begin his work on the raven-haired boy's neck, biting the tender skin found at the conjuncture between his Adam's Apple and his throat, pulling the flesh into his mouth and sucking, before finally kissing the soft skin and moving on to another spot. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt one button at a time, taking the time to kiss each section of newly exposed flesh as it was revealed before him. He then took a nipple firmly into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue in a way that had Harry arching his back for more. The Slytherin pulled up after a moment and looked imploringly into Harry's dazed expression.

"Remember?" Draco coaxed again.

"Sure I remember." Harry said, his voice coming out a little more breathy than he had intended.

Malfoy smiled. "Good. Glad we got that cleared up then."

He turned over to his own pile of books and began to work again. Harry stared after him, still in shock. Finally he spoke.

"What're you playing at Malfoy?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Malfoy said, using the exact same words and the exact same noncommittal tone that Harry had used on him minutes before.

Harry shook his head and turned back to his books, smiling slightly. If this was the way it was going to be then Malfoy had better know what he was getting himself into, because Harry was ready to play. And this was a game he wasn't going to lose.

---------------------------

**Draco:** That. Was. Sickening. Are you all out of your bloody MINDS? You read this shite for entertainment? My dear, dear fans, you must buy a tellyvision. I've got to admit, not a bad invention you muggles have come up with. Since a certain someone has decided to hold me _hostage_, I've had nothing to do all day long but watch re-runs of bad teen soaps. I'm actually starting to enjoy that Dawson River thing Pansy was going on about. Pacey is pretty hot! Err, Joey. Joey is pretty hot. The girl. I just got the names mixed up, that's all…don't give me that look. I'm straight damn it!

**Lena:** Sure Draco. Don't worry, we all believe you. By the way, I just got the cable bill and there's some pretty odd stuff on here. Did you pay for a movie called "Doctor Do-Me-A-Little"? I thought you said that you enjoyed staying up late because it gave you time to think, not to watch gay porn.

**Draco:** I've had it – I will not take this abuse! Now, I demand all of you leave this webpage at once. Do NOT hit that review button. I'm warning you! There will be dire consequences should you choose to further provoke this raving lunatic. DIRE CONSEQUENCES!

**Lena:** Please ignore him. Reviewing will not subject you to dire consequences. Reviewing will only make me excedingly happy, prompting me to update more quickly, as well as love you forever. So, review!


	8. The Fight, the Snog & the Apology

**Chapter 8: The Fight, the Snog & the Apology**

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, Quidditch, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, London, England, the world… Oh, wait; no I don't! Pff! I must be dreaming again; or having a seizure. Oh well.

Beta: Big thanks go out to Draeconin, Lesa, and Sarah Marie Jacobs – you guys are far too patient with me, and far too intelligent!

Author's Note: Oh, my lovely, lovely reviewers. What wonderful people you are. Also, big thanks to all of you who have put me on your favourites list or your author alert – that is just too cool! By the way, I haven't put any Thank Yous in here because someone told me it was annoying to scroll through them all, so instead I plan to send all my lovely reviewers individual emails (if I have access to your email address, that is). Hope you enjoy this chapter (especially the NC-17 link), and you'd better review! Love ya!

---------------------------

Harry got back from his detention late that night, and Hermione and Ron had already gone to bed. The next morning at breakfast, his friends were all very careful around him, unwilling to disturb the cloud of gloom they were sure was hanging over his head after the news he'd received from Dumbledore the other day.

"You know, it really is an interesting book. It's got an entire section devoted to the myths surrounding Dracula and his origins…" Hermione told them, reaching for the pumpkin juice. She poured herself a glass, and Ron flinched as she picked it up to take a sip. Clearly, he was still a little bit jumpy after the "incident" that had occurred a few days ago.

Harry had filled them in briefly at dinner the previous night about his conversation with Dumbledore. Hermione was sure that he wouldn't want to talk about it anymore, so she was trying her best to keep the breakfast conversation away from any topics relating to Sirius, the Headmaster, death, or disappointing news. It seemed, however, that she was wrong about Harry's wish to avoid the topic.

"You don't think he could be lying, do you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Who, Dracula?" Ron asked, oblivious as usual.

"Dumbledore," Harry clarified, giving Ron an odd look. "But why wouldn't he want me to know? Wouldn't he want to rescue Sirius?"

"You know he would, Harry. It doesn't make sense. Why would he lie?" Hermione pointed out.

"I don't know. There must be a reason." Harry jumped. "In my dream, he told me he wanted to protect me! That could be it! You know what we should do? We should-"

"Harry! Just - just stop, okay?" Hermione pleaded. "This is it. You asked Dumbledore, and he said it was a dream. There's nothing else here."

Harry stared at her. His jaw clenched, and then quivered for a second as he blinked hard. She thought he was about to cry. But Hermione was wrong again.

"If you don't want to help, that's fine. I thought maybe my friends would believe me, but I guess not. I'll just go." Harry rose stiffly, his expression as cold as his voice.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione pulled him back into a seating position. "We're on your side. We are!"

"You are NOT on my side!" Harry insisted angrily. "Ever since the two of you became...became the _two of you_, you've done nothing but gang up on me every time I have something important to say! You're both being complete tossers, and I'm bloody sick of it!"

"Hey! I didn't even say anything!" Ron said indignantly.

"That's NOT true Harry, and you know it," Hermione insisted.

"Oh, yeah? Come on guys; just admit it. I'm the third wheel!" Harry insisted.

"You're not a third wheel!" Ron sputtered. "You're not a wheel at all! You're the whole bloody car, for Pete's sake!"

"Harry, please; you're not being fair," Hermione said.

"I'M not fair? Oh, I'M not fair?!" Harry screamed, his voice raising an octave, and causing several students to turn around, in order to watch the 'Boy Who Lived' blow a gasket. "How are YOU being fair, Hermione? You won't even listen to me anymore! I might as well not even be here, for all the attention you bother to pay me." He stopped to catch his breath. "You know what? I really DON'T want to be here right now. I'm leaving!" He got up again, and stomped out of the Great Hall before she could stop him.

"Mr Potter, five points from Gryffindor for disrupting breakfast!" Professor McGonagall yelled after him. He ignored her, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Hermione looked over at Ron, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"He's just…really upset right now, Hermione. It's not your fault," Ron said comfortingly.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed tearfully, throwing herself at him, and burying her face in his chest.

"Hey, it's okay," Ron soothed nervously, shooting a frightened plea for help at Seamus, Dean, and Neville, all of whom were sitting across the table.

"It is _not_ okay! Harry's angry, and…I'm such a horrible friend… Can't believe I was so insensitive…" Hermione sniffed, her voice muffled against Ron's cloak.

"You're not insensitive," Ron said awkwardly, and mouthed "Help!" to his friends, who were watching the scene just as uncomfortably.

"Do you…want my handkerchief?" Ron offered helpfully. Hermione raised her head to look up at him, and he smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. She dissolved into tears against his robes again.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco counted the seconds until it would be appropriately inconspicuous to follow Potter out. '_10…9…wow, this is taking forever…8…7…Merlin, could this watch go ANY slower?…6…oh, screw this!'_ Draco thought to himself. He got up from the Slytherin table, muttered an excuse to Blaise, and left the Great Hall as well. It's not as though anyone was going to suddenly come to the conclusion that he and Potter were snogging just from his leaving the hall shortly after the Gryffindor's departure. It was easily brushed off as an uncanny coincidence that was of no relevance whatsoever.

Luna Lovegood looked up from the Ravenclaw table as Malfoy left the Great Hall, and smiled knowingly. '_I bet he and Harry are doing it,'_ she thought to herself smugly, before returning to her latest edition of the Quibbler.

---------------------------

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy shouted after the other boy, having chased him down the corridor. Harry turned around.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, in annoyance. He wanted to be alone right now.

Draco smirked. "Well…" He was in front of Harry in a few graceful strides, claiming his mouth with soft lips, and tugging at the lip in front of him with gentle teeth, taking Harry's breath away with a few clever flicks of his tongue. He pulled back, and grinned slyly. "This is the part where, if we lived in a sappy romance novel, I'd say 'You'."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Right, because you're a regular Romeo," he said sarcastically.

"If you say so, Juliet," Draco taunted. Harry just glared back at him. "Oh, come on. Just _try_ and pretend I don't turn you on," Draco whispered.

Harry smirked. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Draco grinned again. "You're beginning to talk like me, you know."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Merlin, I hope not."

"Come on," Draco said, and led him a few steps away to a closet door, which he opened, entered, and pulled Harry into, shutting the door behind them.

"You know, this seems oddly familiar," Harry pondered mockingly.

"Shut up," Draco ordered, and pounced. The two boys became a tangled mess of lips, tongues, limbs, and soft moans as they lost themselves in the heat that surrounded them. Finally, the blond lost patience and directed a not so subtle thrust into Harry's groin, who groaned and thrust back.

They had just established a rhythm, when Harry came up with the most glorious form of payback he could have mustered. Unfortunately, it was going to hurt him, as much as Malfoy; but on the other hand, his Gryffindor pride was on the line, here.

"Malfoy?" Harry breathed.

"What?" Draco grunted, currently preoccupied by other things.

"We should…" Harry began.

"We should what?" Draco managed.

"We should get to class," Harry said, straightening up and brushing himself off.

Draco stood there breathing heavily, and staring at him in disbelief.

"We're going to be late," Harry pointed out smoothly. And exiting the closet, he left Draco with a parting smile so self-satisfied, that there was no doubt in Draco's mind that Harry knew exactly what he was doing. The evil bastard.

---------------------------

Harry sat in Herbology a few minutes later, apart from Hermione and Ron; both of whom were sending him pleading looks for forgiveness. He felt a twinge of regret at Hermione's red eyes, but he was still angry. Angry, and yet quite pleased with himself all at once; not only for telling off his friends, but for showing Malfoy who's boss. One of his finest moments, if he did say so himself. Well, you know - right after having defeated Voldemort those four or so times. Despite the fact that he'd had to disappear into the lavatory to wank off before class, and had therefore been late for Herbology anyway. Oh well, it was worth it; the memory of the expression on Draco's face would amuse him for years to come.

A knock sounded from the greenhouse door, startling Harry out of his thoughts. "Come in!" Professor Sprout called out pleasantly.

To Harry's surprise, the person who stepped through the doorway was none other than Draco Malfoy. He winked at Harry discreetly before addressing Professor Sprout. "Sorry to bother you, Professor, but I'm supposed to tell Mr. Potter that he's wanted in Professor McGonagall's office. It's very urgent. _Very _urgent," he said, looking meaningfully at Harry as he emphasized his last point.

"Why yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy. Off you go, Mr. Potter. Grab your book bag, dear," Professor Sprout reminded, as Harry made to leave without it. She returned to her lesson as Harry followed Draco out of the room. They walked in silence until they were a good distance from the greenhouse, and there was no chance of being overheard. There, Harry confronted Malfoy.

"Professor McGonagall doesn't want to see me," he guessed easily, wondering what was going through Malfoy's mind at that moment.

"Well…no," Draco admitted. "I lied." Harry gave him a disapproving look. "Hey, I'm evil, remember? That's what we do."

"Quick question, Malfoy," Harry began. "Do you think that dragging me out of class in front of 30 or so students and a professor is a good way to remain discreet?"

Draco shrugged.

"So I've been dragged out of class because…?"

"Because," Draco smiled artificially, "of urgent business."

"And this urgent business is what?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Draco addressed him in a mock-serious tone, "I'm afraid to inform you that not only is your performance dwindling, but your work this morning was not up to standard, and certainly did not meet expectations."

"Oh, I see. Well, that is just dreadful. I will attempt to improve, next time," Harry said, smiling despite himself.

"You'd best do so," Draco said, and shoved Harry up against the wall.

"I didn't realize…there'd be an…evaluation…so soon," Harry laughed, as Draco claimed his lips for a use he deemed much more appropriate. Draco kissed his way along the Gryffindor's jawline to his Adam's apple, and then to the juncture where Harry's neck met his shoulder. Draco nipped at the skin he found there. '_Mine,'_ he thought fiercely, kneading it between his teeth, and then massaging it with his tongue. '_Mine_,' before he moved on to another patch of skin. He stopped himself immediately when he realized his thoughts.

"You can't even survive 20 minutes without me," Harry laughed, as Draco continued to work on his neck. But the Slytherin brought his head up quickly at those words.

"That's not true," Draco insisted, with sudden conviction.

"Oh, really? Well, that clock behind you says it's 9:13, and I last saw you just a few minutes before class. You must have left your classroom around 9:10 to get to the Herbology greenhouse when you did, so you lasted 15 minutes," Harry teased, realizing too late that this wasn't something to be teased about.

"Liar!" Draco accused.

"Now _I'm_ the liar?" Harry asked. He considered the boy in front of him for a moment, who had gone red; whether from rage or embarrassment, Harry couldn't tell. "What are you afraid of?" Harry asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything; least of all you!" Draco insisted, not sure how they'd found themselves on this topic, but wishing desperately that he could get out of it.

Harry nodded slowly. "Right. Well, what is this thing that you're _not_ scared of, then?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "What we're doing here, Malfoy. What is it?"

Draco sneered. "Aren't _you_ the typical female. 'Where's this relationship going, Draco?' 'What do we mean to each other, Draco?'" Malfoy mocked in a sing-song voice. "If I didn't have proof that you've got balls, Potter, I'd seriously be doubting their existence right about now."

The Gryffindor flushed, but remained as composed as he could. "If you don't have anything useful to say, then I'll just be going back to Herbology."

Draco stood still, glaring at him stonily.

"Fine." Harry turned to go.

"Wait," Draco said. The brunette faced him again.

"I don't-" Draco began. He stopped. "If we-" Draco tried again. He exhaled in frustration. "I hate you!"

"I hate you, too," The other boy said calmly.

"I don't want to talk about this!" Draco exclaimed. "If we talk about it, then it's this _thing_ that exists. I'd rather just do it, and worry about talking about it later!"

"Very practical," Harry said sarcastically.

The Slytherin sent him a murderous glare.

"What do you want me to say, Potter? You want me to say I like you? I don't. You're an insufferable goodie-two-shoes. You want me to say I like spending time with you? I don't. I hate it, and I spend every single second of every single day torturing myself about it because I can't get it out of my mind. I don't think you're 'something special,' or 'a really great person,' and I DON'T want this to be anything more than it is right now!" Draco ranted, finally stopping to catch his breath.

Harry smiled at him. "I think I can live with that," he said, before pulling the other boy towards him so that they could continue their previous activities. This time, Draco didn't linger at Harry's neck, lowering himself to his knees and smirking up at Harry as he pushed the other boy's robes back.

"Your turn," Draco said with a sly grin. If there's one thing that Draco hated more than anything, it was being indebted to someone else. As far as he was concerned, Potter was currently one up on him. The Slytherin wasn't about to let that hang over his head for another second, which is how he found himself unzipping Potter's trousers as the other boy stood uncertainly above him.

"Malfoy, we're in the middle of a corridor. Anyone could walk by any second!" Harry pointed out somewhat frantically, unsure of how to deal with the boy kneeling before him.

"I know," Draco replied, fiddling with Harry's belt buckle. "It's hot, right?"

"You are completely insane," Harry insisted.

"It's the middle of class, Potter. Who's going to catch us?" Draco asked. "By the way, I'm appalled by the state of your underwear."

The brunette looked down to observe the faded blue boxers he'd pulled on that morning. "They're not that bad!"

"Potter, there's a hole right here," Draco told him, pointing.

Harry flushed. "Can we drop the subject?" he asked in annoyance.

"Buy new underwear," Draco told him in a snotty tone. Harry was about to protest, before the Slytherin complied with his wishes, 'dropping' the subject.

---------------------------

Colin surveyed the scene in front of him with approval. The small room contained a dozen or so students, all dedicated and hard at work. The temple was really coming along quite nicely; all thanks to his brilliant leadership abilities, of course. Colin had really come into his own after having started the Harry Potter fan club. Having found a band of equally odd followers, he was now much more sure of himself. He made his way through the room, stopping to observe the progress on certain individual projects.

"That's great, Olivia, but let's make it a little bit more _orange_," he told a pretty girl with braided pigtails. She smiled, and nodded.

He continued, and stood behind some students who were putting the finishing touches on the temple's pièce de résistance. They appeared to be stumped about how to finish it off. Colin pondered this conundrum for a moment. Finally, he snapped his fingers. "How about we use silly putty?"

"Brilliant, Colin!" one boy exclaimed.

"He's got such a mind for this!" another girl said to her friend.

"Colin!" Eugene yelled, running in with a bucket of paint. "We've got a big problem! Someone," he glared meaningfully at the bashful second year beside him, "cast the wrong spell. Now we've got yellow paint, instead of purple."

"I thought it _was_ purple! The spell book said "Primrose" – I thought that was like violet, or something!" the poor second year defended himself earnestly.

Colin patted the second year on the back. "Oh you poor, naive child," he mused.

"Now we don't have any purple paint, and we've got a whole bucket of yellow paint for nothing!" Eugene continued.

"Why are we even using paint?" Ephram, the second year asked.

"Harry grew up in a muggle world. He'll appreciate our authenticity." Eugene told him patronizingly.

"But it's so messy!" Ephram complained.

Colin stared at them. "Can't you just transform the yellow paint into purple paint?"

The two boys in front of him stared back at Colin for a moment, before comprehension dawned on their faces. "Yes!" Eugene said. "Yes, we could do that!"

Colin scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Wait a minute." he said. "I've got a better idea. We'll spell more purple paint, and then paint yellow polka dots on the walls and the floor!"

Eugene's jaw dropped. "Perfect!" he pronounced. "It's going to be even better than before!"

"I know," Colin agreed, "It hardly seems possible."

---------------------------

After their earlier conversation that day, peace had been temporarily reinstated between Harry and Draco. They worked together almost pleasantly throughout their library detention that night, albeit with one or two short snogging breaks when they could be assured that no one would catch them. They were just about finished for the night.

"So, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry asked conversationally.

"I'm not going with you, _Potter,_" Draco assured him.

"I'm not asking you, _Malfoy,_" Harry replied. "But if you're _not _going,then I might know of a certain dormitory that will be empty."

The other seeker huffed. "We are _not _going to hang out in the Gryffindor dormitory."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And may I ask why not?"

"_Because_," Draco said, "it's gross!"

The Gryffindor let out a chortle. "Are you afraid of getting cooties, Malfoy?"

"We'll snog in the _Slytherin_ dormitories, thank you very much."

"Fine; have it your way," Harry conceded. They cleaned up in silence, and were just exiting the library, before either of them spoke again.

"Ugh, now I have to go have a snog fest with the whore," the blond complained.

Harry turned around sharply. "What whore?" he asked accusingly.

"Cassandra," Draco responded.

"Demos?" Harry inquired, his eyes hardening.

"Yeah," Draco confirmed. He grinned. "That's okay, right?" he asked mockingly.

Harry turned red as they continued to walk down the corridor. "Why are you snogging her if you don't want to?"

"Don't ask, Potter. It's a Lucius thing."

"Why does Lucius care about who you snog?" Harry asked.

"Well, normally he wouldn't. He might care if he found out I was snogging you, though. I'm snogging Cassandra because Lucius likes her father."

"You're right," Harry sighed, "I shouldn't ask."

Draco looked over. "This doesn't bother you, does it?" He asked in the same mocking tone he'd used previously. Partly because he enjoyed making fun of Potter, but also because he was curious about the Gryffindor's answer.

"No, it doesn't bother me," Harry lied, shaking his head adamantly. They continued to make their way through the castle.

"You're jealous!" Draco announced with glee, after a moment or two of observing Harry's face slowly morph into the colour of a ripe tomato.

"Am not!" Harry insisted. Draco continued to grin. "Oh, bugger off! I'm going to bed!" Harry told Malfoy stubbornly, and headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Sleep tight," Draco called after him. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Oh, go stick your head up your arse!" Harry yelled at him.

"Actually, I can think of a few other things that might be a bit more fun to stick up there," Draco retorted proudly.

"I hate you," Harry said dully.

"Really? I thought we were best friends!" Draco said, turning to make his way to the dungeons.

---------------------------

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Malfoy going off and making out with Cassandra. This was an unpleasant realization, because under more normal circumstances, in a more normal world (for instance, one where he wasn't snogging Draco Malfoy), he wouldn't give two hoots about who Malfoy snogged. He knew that he didn't like it; he just didn't know if that meant he was jealous. Malfoy seemed to think so. Harry shook his head, hoping to rid himself of such bothersome queries. What he really needed right now was to get a good night's sleep. But alas, it wasn't to be. When he entered the Gryffindor Common Room, he found himself face to face with Hermione and Ron, deep in discussion, and sitting in two of the chairs by the fire. They were obviously waiting up for him, as everyone else had already gone to bed.

"Good night," he said, as he attempted to walk by quickly, and up to the dormitories.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Please just listen to us for a second."

Harry heaved an impatient sigh. "Fine," he said, dragging himself over to a nearby chair.

They all sat in silence for a moment, before Hermione broke down.

"We're so sorry, Harry!" She said earnestly. "You were right at breakfast this morning. We haven't been very supportive recently, and we haven't been very good friends. We don't want you to feel like a third wheel."

"Yeah, your friendship is really important to us," Ron agreed.

Harry grunted. "So, will you help me bring Sirius back?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "If you believe that you can bring Sirius back, then we'll support you," Hermione said firmly.

Harry nodded ambiguously, and then grinned. Hermione and Ron grinned with relief as well.

"So we're friends again?" Ron asked.

"We're friends again," Harry affirmed.

Hermione sniffed.

"Here come the waterworks," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Hermione got up and went over to hug Harry tightly.

"Easy, 'Mione. If you don't let up, I'm going to need a towel," Harry said sheepishly, patting her back.

Hermione stopped crying, and was silent for a second before she started to giggle. "What?" Harry asked, confused by her sudden amusement.

"Who gave you _those_?" Hermione asked, pointing to his neck, and continuing to giggle. Ron leaned over to get a look.

"Hickeys! Why've you got hickeys on your neck?" Ron asked in shock.

Hermione shoved Ron playfully. "Really, Ron. Obviously Harry has been participating in some extracurricular snogging! So, Harry, who's the lucky lady?"

Harry tried to grin along with them, but was having a bit of difficulty. Why, oh, why hadn't he thought to cast concealment charms the second that Malfoy's lips had left his neck? Oh, right; because after they left his neck, they went down to his... Harry stopped that thought immediately. Now was definitely not the time for post-snogging reflection. He had to think of something fast - something brilliant - something they would fall for with no doubts.

"I…I fell down," Harry said, lamely.

Hermione and Ron gave him identical looks of disbelief. Ron burst out laughing. "Come on, Harry! Who was it? Parvati?"

"No, I'm serious! I fell down! I fell onto, onto some quills. They bruised my neck."

"Cho?" Hermione asked, choosing to ignore him. Harry winced.

"Padma?"

"Hannah?"

"Hannah?" Ron asked Hermione, a dubious expression on his face.

"What's wrong with Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she's in Hufflepuff," Ron said.

"Who says Harry wouldn't date a Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Harry, would you date a Hufflepuff?" Ron asked, turning to Harry. He glared at them.

"What about Lavender?"

"Susan?"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Harry exclaimed, with offended dignity. He huffed indignantly. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Hermione pleaded. "We won't tease you that much!"

"Goodnight!" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Spoil sport!" Ron yelled at him, as Harry closed the door. He turned eagerly to Hermione. "So, who do you think it is?"

---------------------------

Okay, what did you think? Come on, be honest! Did you HATE it? Did you LOVE it? Do you want to promise me your first born child if I'll update again soon? (I will not mention this particular reviewer's name because I don't want them to lose the respect of their unborn child, but I just had to say that – it was the most amusing comment _ever_!) I'm quite pleased with the things I've been offered by my reviewers: first born children, shrines (you really SHOULD build me a shrine sumisweet! How cool would that be?!), grovelling (I'm completely flattered Orme!), etc. Instead, I think I should be offering you guys things just for reviewing. So you know what, I will.

**My Promise:** Should I get enough good reviews after having posted this chapter, I will write a PARTICULARLY juicy NC-17 scene. Oh, if you think the one in this chapter was good, you just wait. Tell me what you think! What do you like (or not, for that matter!) about the story? So you guys, you'd better review! Super-juicy scene is at stake here!


End file.
